Dgraymon
by Danyeda Goofy Panterita
Summary: Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Si DGM me perteneciera, saldrían mas exorcistas, y los uniformes serían tan chidos y fregones como los de las novelas de Trinity Blood. Pero puesto que son aún los mismos pocos exorcistas y los uniformes siguen siendo sencillos, podemos suponer que efectivamente no me pertenecen.  
Tampoco soy dueña de Digimon, si lo fuera, ya estuviera trabajando en una 6ta temporada XD.  
Ambos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

Agradezco inmensamente a Kodak, Elyon y Makeiryu, por apoyar y aguantar mis estupideces (siendo esta una de las más grandes), por marcarme con sinceridad errores para mejorarlos, por escuchar de mis labios lo que mi mente a ideado, por afinar esos detalles que si bien son pequeños (segun esto) para mi significaron bastante y además tomarte de tu tiempo para arreglarlos.  
Pero en especial a tí, que te molestarás en darle una oportunidad a este fic.

* * *

"**Todo encuentro es un milagro…entre humanos y digimons…cada uno de ellos"**

**

* * *

**__

_**1.- ¿Quién eres tú?**_

-¡MALDITA SEA!-rugió un hombre mientras corría a toda velocidad por un extraño bosque cargando en ambos brazos un huevo de rayas amarillas. Volteo su mirada hacia atrás para ver si lo seguían y afortunadamente para él, no fue así. Inmediatamente, sus pensamientos se centraron en su compañero de aventuras que se había quedado atrás para darle tiempo de salvaguardar aquel huevo…el huevo...tenía que apurarse y llevarlo a la puerta. Era la única opción que tenían si querían evitar que cayera en manos enemigas. Ya habían perdido uno, no se iba a permitir perder el otro.

Al seguir su camino pudo vislumbrar como una gran construcción sobresalía de las copas de los arboles.

_-"falta poco"_-pensó el hombre con una sonrisa. Miro nuevamente al huevo, una de sus únicas esperanzas para que el proyecto de toda su vida no se fuera al demonio por acción de aquel sujeto…

Al llegar a un claro pudo apreciar mejor aquella construcción que había visto desde hace unos metros atrás. Era una especie de pirámide que le recordaba mucho a aquellas que fueron construidas por los mayas en México.

Sin dudarlo se dirigió a la cima de la pirámide, pasando por alto la presencia de una curiosa mariposa negra que había seguido sus pasos.

Después de varios minutos al fin llego a la cima. Ahí había un pequeño templo con columnas que lo sostenían. Al entrar vio dos altares, y un poco más allá de ellos, noto lo que buscaba, una extraña puerta con forma de corazón y múltiples adornos en ella.

Mientras se dirigía a la antes mencionada puerta, se detuvo a inspeccionar los dos altares que había ahí.

Una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro al notar como faltaba una pieza en cada uno de los altares.-esconderlos fue la mejor opción-dijo en voz alta.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.- Oyó a sus espaldas. Se giró inmediatamente, a sabiendas de quien era.

-Hola Tyki.-saludó con tranquilidad. Delante de él había un muchacho (ya que era más joven), de pelo negro y rizado; alto y vestía con una blusa blanca arremangada con un pantalón negro de salir y zapatos a juego. Además de tener una amplia y maliciosa sonrisa adornando su rostro, junto a él revoloteaba una mariposa negra, de la cual el mayor no pudo apartar los ojos.

-¿Te gusta, Cross?-pregunto divertido el muchacho admirando a la mariposa- él la hizo…es igual a la tuya solo que….

-…Infectada.-completó el otro con ceño ligeramente fruncido

-Si quieres decirlo así.-dijo el de pelo negro sin notar para nada el cambio de ánimo del otro.- Pero basta de tonterías. Vayamos al grano, Cross. No tienes muchas opciones, lo mejor que puedes hacer es entregarme el huevo y el arca, así, no me veré en la necesidad de lastimarte.

Cross enarco una ceja como única señal de asombro. No solo por la pobre amenaza del joven, (que si bien podía cumplir, con el no funcionaría) sino también por lo que sabía. La única forma en la que se podría haber enterado de que también tenían en su posesión el arca era…

-Yeegar-murmuró. Pero Tyki le oyó perfectamente.

-Así es…no fue difícil sonsacarle la información a ese viejo convaleciente…

-¡FLAMA BEBE!

Antes de que Tyki reaccionara. Un par de largos y delgados brazos negros salieron de la nada para así protegerlo de la bola de fuego que lo atacaría.

-Llegas tarde-se limitó a decir Cross al girar su vista a la derecha y ver salir entre las columnas a su ausente compañero, un curioso y pequeño dinosaurio anaranjado.

-Perdón-se disculpo la curiosa criatura rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza-pero es que eran muchos enemigos. ¿Estás bien, Cross?

-Eso ni se pregunta, idiota.

-No me digas idiota, pervertido.

-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto irritado el pelirrojo con una vena saltando en su frente.

-Lo que escuchaste-dijo sin más el dinosaurio cruzándose de brazos con una cara de falsa desilusión.-no me digas que aparte de pervertido eres sordo.

-Agu…-pero el regaño de Cross se quedo incompleto al ver como una de las manos que había protegido a Tyki tomaba a su amigo del pescuezo.

-Bien, ahora si no tienes opciones. Dame el huevo y el arca ahora, o tu lagartija recibirá las consecuencias.-declaró Tyki con una seriedad raramente reflejada en su persona.

Cross miro a su compañero aprisionado, después a Tyki y a final al huevo. No le costó mucho tomar una decisión. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una extraña bolita con alas, además de un artefacto igual de extraño…

-…el arca-susurró Tyki al verlo, feliz por cumplir tan rápidamente con su misión.

-¡No lo hagas Cross!-le gritó el pequeño dinosaurio que trataba de librarse del agarre de su enemigo.

-¡No me digas que hacer idiota!-le espetó pelirrojo mientras se giraba a ver la puerta en forma de corazón.-estas muy equivocado…

-¿Qué demo…?-empezó Tyki.

-¡...si crees que con eso me detendrás!-exclamó Cross arrojando el huevo, "el arca" y la bolita al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta.

Muchas cosas pasaron en ese momento. La bolita empezó a brillar y así lo hizo la puerta, haciendo que se abriera al instante para que pasaran efectivamente los tres objetos y cerrarse después. Tyki corrió hacia la puerta para alcanzarlos, seguido de la mariposa y aquellas manos saltaron de su agarre al dinosaurio. Mientras, Cross solo se dirigió en dirección contraria a la de Tyki y gritó:

-¡AGUMON, AHORA!

-¡FLAMA BEBE!

Una bola de fuego se formo en el hocico de Agumon, la cual se dirigió directamente a Tyki, éste a duras penas la pudo esquivar pero debido a la maniobra evasiva la bola de fuego fue a dar en la ya cerrada puerta, la cual, después de unos segundos fue rodeada por una especie de energía eléctrica de color morado para después explotar.

Nuevamente aquel par de manos escudaron a Tyki y a la mariposa, de tal impacto.

-¡Ese cabrón!-exclamó el moreno furioso. Se libero de escudo de aquellas manos y giro su vista hacia donde estaba Cross y aquella lagartija. Pero para su sorpresa ambos ya no estaban. Sin poder creer lo que había pasado y con la furia corriendo por cada partícula de su ser Tyki se marcho lo más rápido que pudo de ahí. No solo había perdido al huevo y al arca, sino también se le había escapado Cross Marian. Y tal vez esa noticia no le agradaría a **él**.

* * *

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, iluminando aquella pequeña y sencilla habitación. Pequeña, ya que antes había sido una bodega, y sencilla porque en ella solo había una cama, una cajonera y un escritorio. La antes mencionada cama era ocupada por un joven durmiente de tan solo 15 años, quien, buscando entre sueños una posición que le produjera una mayor comodidad, terminó en una donde la luz daba directamente en su rostro trayendo como consecuencia su despertar.

El joven, con notoria pereza y molestia, se levantó lanzando un profundo bostezo y tallándose los ojos. Y fue entonces que notó la intensidad de la luz que entraba por la ventana y el azul del cielo matutino.

-Oh cielos-dijo mientras sentía un nerviosismo recorrer todo su cuerpo. Y sin dudarlo se dirigió a aquel escritorio abarrotado de libros, cuadernos y demás cosas. Las revolvió todas ellas hasta dar con su teléfono celular e ignorando las cerca de 5 llamadas perdidas, verificó la hora.-¡LAS 9:00 DE LA MAÑANA!-y rápidamente fue buscar su ropa interior y uniforme para meterse a bañar.

Estaba muerto. Era lunes, inicio de semana e inicio de la semana de exámenes en su escuela. De hecho, la noche anterior se había desvelado estudiando para ese molesto examen de física. Tal vez eso explicaría porque olvido poner el despertador. Pero si lo olvido, ¿porque demonios no lo despertó su tutor para prepararle el desayuno? Si, no despertarlo porque se le hiciera tarde para ir a la escuela, sino porque el señor de treinta y pocos años quería despertar todos los días y tener su desayuno preparado. Y si no lo tenía él pagaba con las consecuencias. ¿Cómo cuales? No recibir su mesada por ejemplo.

Así que antes de entrar al baño fue a ver si es que su tutor había llegado a dormir. Llegó a la recamara, porque esa si era una recamara, no como la suya que había pasado de ser una bodega a su cuarto, hace ya casi 10 años. Y efectivamente el hombre no estaba, y no había llegado si quiera, la cama permanecía tendida.

Con eso ya checado, ahora si fue a bañarse. Pero tal pareciese que el destino tenía preparados otros planes para el chico. Ya que unos insistentes toques en la puerta llamaron su atención.

-A pero como jo… ¡YA VOY!-gritó

Fue a abrir la puerta y al hacerlo no pudo evitar mirar extrañado a la persona delante de él.

-¿Moore?-preguntó con incredulidad, al ver a la chica castaña y de lentes.

-Allen…-dijo la chica imitando el mismo tono de incredulidad, pero no tardo en cambiarlo por uno de enojo.-si soy yo, ¿me puedes explicar porque no has contestado a mis llamadas?-y ante esto la chica le mostro el celular mientras se abría paso a la sala del departamento donde vivía Allen.

"_Así que eran sus llamadas"_ pensó, al recordar esas 5 llamadas perdidas

-Es que me acabo de levantar.-contestó al fin, cerrando la puerta, para después seguir a su amiga a la sala, donde ella ya estaba sentada.

-No si de eso ya me di cuenta…-mencionó ella mientras lo barría con la mirada, pues aún tenía el pijama puesto.

-Además-empezó Allen interrumpiendo a su amiga.-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

-¡Por eso es que te eh estado tratando de llamar! No hay clases…

-¿QUÉ?-exclamó el chico incrédulo. Se había matado estudiando para que le salieran con esa noticia.-pero..¿p…por qué?

-Pues siéntate, que no me lo vas a creer-mencionó la chica algo seria. Allen obedeció a su amiga y tomo asiento en el sillón delante del que ella estaba.-Lo que paso fue que el director Yeegar falleció hoy en la madrugada y lo están velando en estos momentos.

-¿Pero cómo? Si yo el viernes lo vi perfectamente bien…-dijo el chico algo preocupado. Pues si bien el Sr. Yeegar era un hombre de avanzada edad, era de los pocos que aún conservaban una buena condición física. Tanto así, que entre los alumnos decían que el profesor estaba a punto de llegar a los 150 años de edad…claro, que, eso no era más que una simple broma.

-Pues sí, pero ayer en la noche mientras se dirigía a su casa chocó-ante esas palabras Allen se toco la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo de manera casi automática.-Llegó al hospital muy grave, paso algunas horas en terapia intensiva, parecía que se iba recuperando, pero al final murió en la madrugada. A mi hermana le avisaron una vez que yo ya estaba cambiándome para ir a la escuela.

-¿tu hermana?

-Acuérdate que da matemáticas en la sección de preparatoria.-le aclaró Moore.

-Ah sí…entonces falleció el director-el chico se lleva una mano al rostro-pobre de su familia…

-Y es por eso que estoy aquí-sentenció su amiga interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amigo-mi hermana no tenía intención de llevarme al funeral, pero menos de que me quedará sola, así que me mando contigo. Perdón por eso.-agregó ella con una tímida sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Moore, además ¿Cuántas veces no cuidaron tu hermana y tú de mí, cuando a Cross le daba por perderse con alguna de sus aventuras de fin de semana?

-Creo que tienes razón. Por cierto, ¿El Sr. Marian no está?

-No-replico el chico expresión cansada-no llego a dormir, pero mejor para mí, siento que hasta mi alma descansa cuando no está.

-Que feo eres, Allen. Es tu tutor…

-…Y un mujeriego, vicioso, explotador, irresponsable, tacaño que me obliga a limpiar, hacer de comer, y reparar lo que se descomponga.

-¿Y porque no te has ido?-cuestionó la chica divertida.

-No le daré el gusto de que me llame cobarde, débil, o cualquier otro de sus insultos. Además, es mi tutor legal, y si me voy, será a un orfanato…y hasta cierto punto esto es mejor que eso-declaró el chico algo molesto consigo mismo por considerar su estilo de vida algo "bueno".

-Entonces no debe ser tan malo.

-Tú no…

-¿no has almorzado cierto?-interrumpió la chica su réplica.

-Eh…no…

-Bien, entonces vete a bañar, mientras que yo veré que preparo.

Y sin más, Moore se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras que Allen, hizo lo pedido y fue al baño, no sin antes claro, agarrar ropa limpia.

"_Al fin"_ pensó él. Tomar un baño siempre le hacía sentir bien. Antes de entrar a la regadera se vio reflejado en el espejo que estaba sobre el lavabo. Y no pudo evitar ver de nueva cuenta aquella extraña cicatriz que tenían en su ojo izquierdo, a pesar de tener ya casi 10 años con ella, no podía acostumbrarse del todo.

La había obtenido en el accidente automovilístico que lo separó de sus padres. Mana y Julia Walker. No recordaba mucho de su vida antes del accidente, mas bien, casi nada. Pero si lo suficiente como saber que sus ojos azul grisáceo los heredo de su madre; "Iguales a los de Julia" Le había dicho Cross. Lástima que fue el único parecido a ellos que pudo conservar pues, su pelo era otra historia. Al parecer él había nacido con albinismo. Su pelo era blanco como la nieve y su piel clara. Aunque nunca se pudieron explicar porque si conservo ese color de ojos y no tenía el característico rojizo de los albinos. Allen decidió creer que la vida quiso dejarlo con aquel recuerdo al menos.

Cuando las gotas empezaron a caer por su cuerpo, también empezó a recordar como llego a vivir con Cross Marian. Él se encontraba en su habitación del hospital cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez. Sentado con los brazos cruzados, con esa actitud de indiferencia que lo caracteriza. Cuando el mayor lo noto despierto, se presento como un viejo amigo de su padre, que, sin pensarlo mucho y darle vueltas al asunto, le dio la noticia de que sus padres habían muerto.

Obviamente el pequeño Allen de aquel entonces no tomo la noticia muy bien. Pero pudo calmarse, y fue cuando Cross le soltó otra mala noticia,-aunque en eso momento fuera más bien una luz de esperanza para el recién niño huérfano-Cross era su tutor legal, por lo tanto tendría que irse a vivir con él.

Cross era un hombre soltero, con una carrera de programador recién terminada, y vivía solo en su departamento con una vida que podemos suponer tendría cualquier hombre soltero en la flor de su juventud (fiestas, alcohol, mujeres etc.). Un niño como Allen significaría un cambio en ese estilo de vida…pero no para Cross Marian.

A pesar de que su departamento, solo tenía una recamara, que era donde él dormía. No busco otro, así que decidió acondicionar la bodega para que se quedara el niño. Y cuando salía de fiesta, dejaba encargado a Allen con Moore y su hermana. Ahí fue donde ambos se conocieron y se hicieron amigos…

Cuando termino de bañarse se seco y vistió. Se arreglo el pelo y salió listo para poder saborear del desayuno que le haría su amiga.

Cuando salió iba a ir a la cocina pero noto a su amiga sentada en el sillón individual de la sala, que le daba la espalda a Allen.

-¿Moore?-pregunto.

-Allen ven-exclamo ella sorprendida, girando su cabeza a donde estaba su amigo.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto mientras se acercaba.

-Encontré esto frente a la pantalla de la computadora-dijo ella señalando el escritorio de oficina que estaba unos tres metros más allá de donde estaba sentada.

-¿Qué…-pero la pregunta de Allen quedo en el aire, Moore tenía entre sus brazos un huevo de rayas amarillas, era demasiado grande, parecía de avestruz.

-Moore ¿…que es eso?-pregunto el chico.

-¡No lo sé! Cuando termine de preparar el desayuno vine a sentarme, de repente volteé y los vi ahí.

-¿…los?-pregunto curioso el chico.

-Si, también estaban estas dos cosas-Moore, metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos y saco un extraño artefacto que cabía en la palma de su mano, era de forma alargada, de color blanco, con adornos de un color gris y una pantallita. Y en la otra una pequeña bolita dorada con alas.

Allen tomó tanto el artefacto como la bolita. Y en ese preciso momento el huevo que Moore tenía entre sus brazos empezó a brillar. La chica lanzó un grito al momento que dejaba el huevo en el sillón y retrocedía, pero sin apartar su mirada de él. Allen por su parte hizo lo contrario, se acerco un poco más a ese huevo que brillaba. Algo le decía que tenía que tocarlo…

-Allen espera-le suplicó la castaña.

Allen, simplemente se giró a verla y le sonrió de manera dulce entregándole la bolita dorada junto al artefacto blanco y después tomo el huevo entre sus manos, este empezó a cambiar de forma y fue entonces que poco a poco su brillo fue disminuyendo.

Ambos chicos no podían creer lo que veían. Delante de ellos ya no estaba el huevo sino una especie de cuna de piedra de color café y dentro de ella una extraña criatura con dos brillantes ojos negros y de consistencia casi gelatinosa, la cual miraba al chico maravillado y con una gran sonrisa.

-Allen te he estado esperando-dijo el ser.

-A…A…Al..Allen-tartamudeo Moore debido al miedo y los nervios.

Pero Allen estaba estático, no se podía mover. No por miedo como su amiga sino por algo más…lo que le había dicho la criatura. ¿Lo esperaba? ¿A él?

Allen se arrodilló delante de la criatura para que su cara quedara delante de ella y solo una pregunta logró salir de sus labios.

-¿Quién eres tú?

* * *

**Aclaración:** Acabo de darme cuenta de algo muy interesante. Moore al parecer en realidad tiene 21 años XDD. O eso según su corto profile en el Fanbook de DGM. Pero como yo no sabía, y tanto en el anime como en el manga se ve de la edad de Allen pues, la considere de esa edad (Creo que eso explicaría porque es policía XD). Así que por eso aquí tiene como 14 o 15 años :3.

* * *

Y tan tan XD. Sabía que mi amor por el Xover me llevarían a hacer una estupidez…pero no creí que una tan grande o___O.  
En fin, no ,sus ojos no los engañan, y no, no se han metido ninguna sustancia alucinógena (a lo mejor yo sí, pero ustedes no), es real y me alegra ser la primera en pensar en dicho Xover ^W^  
Dos series con absolutamente nada en común han sido unidas gracias al poder de mi retorcida mente, el fanfiction y el AU: DGM y Digimon. jojojojo no sé porque pero estoy muy entusiasmada con este proyecto :3, que espero en Dios pueda terminar.

Reviews please n__n

PD. inche título mas mam*n y original no le pude poner al fic verdad?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Si DGM me perteneciera, en estos momentos estaría viendo como salir de mis problemas y empezar a trabajar en el cpaitulo 187...pero como no me pertenece me dedico a escribir lo mas decente posible este fanfic. Y si Digimon me perteneciera hubiera buscado la forma de conseguir un simple fanart de esta loca idea, dibujado por Katsura...pero como tampoco me pertenece me limitó a escribirlo ;D.

Aquí les traigo el capítulo 2 de esta historia, que será en su mayoría un flash back, sorry por eso ^_^. Gracias Elyon y Katisha por el review.

También lamento si se topan con el "OOCecismo", pero vamos! que una vida sin akumas creo que cambia a cualquiera XD.

_**2.- Tamer**_

-Así que…poyomon-resoplo el chico albino que estaba recostado en el mostrador de aquel cibercafé donde trabajaba. Ese día no había mucha clientela, solo dos chicas que compartían la misma computadora y su compañero usando otra unas tres sillas más allá. Ya llevaba ahí un par de horas, miró el reloj de la computadora que estaba a un lado suyo: 14:27.  
Hace poco más de cuatro horas que había dejado a poyomon y Timcampy con Moore. Ante ese pensamiento sonrió y recordó lo sucedido…

**°~*Flash Back*~°**

_-¿Quién eres tú?  
_

_-Yo soy poyomon. Y te he estado esperando Allen.  
_

_-¿A mí?-preguntó curioso el chico señalándose a sí mismo.  
_

_-¡Un momento, Allen!-exclamó la castaña tomando a su amigo del brazo. Allen la miro sorprendido. Se había olvidado de que ella estaba ahí.-te das cuenta que prácticamente no sabes que es esa cosa, de donde viene y si es peligrosa.  
_

_-Moore, exageras…como podría ser esta cosita peligrosa.-replico el chico con una leve sonrisa, después de la cual se libero del agarre de su amiga y tomo al recién presentado personaje en sus manos. Por alguna razón sabía que no representaba ningún peligro, pero no sabía explicar el porqué lo sabía.  
_

_-Además-empezó poyomon-yo jamás le haría daño a un humano, mucho menos a Allen, ya que mi deber es protegerlo-dijo firmemente.  
_

_-¿Protegerme? ¿De qué?  
_

_-eh…bueno…no sé, pero mi deber es hacerlo-y nuevamente el gelatinoso ser sonrió.  
_

_-Bueno, debo admitir que es lindo-menciono Moore que veía a la criatura por sobre los hombros de Allen-aunque, seguimos sin saber qué eres.  
_

_-Eso…bueno, yo soy un DIGITAL MONSTER, o Digimon.  
_

_-¿Digimon?-mencionaron extrañados los amigos al unísono. Ninguno sabía que era eso.  
_

_-Sip.  
_

_-Perdón, poyomon, pero ni Moore ni yo sabemos lo que es un Digimon.  
_

_-Pues son criaturas como yo-contestó como si eso aclarará las dudas de los chicos.  
_

_-Creo que seguimos en las mismas-declaró la chica con desilusión.  
_

_-Perdón…pero es que acabo de despertar. Hace mucho que no salía de mi huevo, pues esperaba a Allen. Y mucho menos creí hacerlo en el mundo de los humanos.  
_

_-¿Quieres decir que eres de otro mundo?-preguntó el albino asombrado.  
_

_-Si, del digi-mundo. ¿Nunca habías oído hablar de él?  
_

_-Para nada-contesto el chico.  
_

_-¿Entonces como llegué aquí?  
_

_-Ni idea, poyomon, yo encontré tu huevo delante de la computadora-dijo la castaña.  
_

_El digimon guardo silencio y cerró los ojos, al parecer analizando la situación. Ambos chicos esperaban expectante su conclusión. Ya que si alguien parecía saber más o menos lo que sucedía en esos momentos era él.  
_

_-mmmh-  
_

_-¿Poyomon?-preguntó Allen al digimon.  
_

_-Allen…  
_

_-¿sí?  
_

_-….tengo hambre-sentenció el ser lanzando una leve risilla, mientras que Allen y Moore tenían una expresión en blanco…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-¡Delicioso!-exclamó poyomon mientras comía del omelet que había prepara Moore para Allen. Que si preguntan tuvo que volver a hacer otro, y más porque el que le había preparado anteriormente a su amigo, se había enfriado.-¿Moore tu lo hiciste?-pregunto el pequeño ser.  
_

_-Así es…haber abre-le dijo la chica mientras dirigía a la boca del digimon un tenedor con un poco de omelet. Debido a que él no tenía brazos Moore tuvo que alimentarlo.  
_

_Una vez terminando de desayunar, Moore le dio a Allen la bolita y el aquel otro objeto blanco.  
_

_-Oye poyomon.-llamó Allen  
_

_-¿Mande?  
_

_-¿Tu sabes qué es esto?-y Allen le puso sobre la mesa la bolita y el otro artefacto.  
_

_-Ese blanco es un digi-vice y es tuyo Allen.  
_

_-¿Mío?, ¿Suyo?-preguntaron respectivamente Allen y Moore.  
_

_-Aja, si le picas a uno de los botones veras que dice tu nombre.  
_

_Allen hizo lo que poyomon le indico y efectivamente en la pantallita salía su nombre. Allen Walker.  
_

_-Y si le picas una vez más veras mis datos.  
_

_Nuevamente Allen obedeció y aparecieron esos datos.  
_

_Nombre: Poyomon  
Nivel: Bebé  
Atributo: Vacuna  
_

_-Wow ¿…Y esa bolita?-pregunto señalando a la bolita inmóvil.  
_

_-No tengo idea, nunca antes la había visto, y no creo que sea un digimon, lo reconocería.  
_

_Allen se quedo viendo más detalladamente la bolita, no solo tenía las alas sino también una extraña cruz grabada, patitas y una cola…espera ¡UNA COLA!  
_

_-¡Esa no la tenía!-exclamó el albino señalándola.  
_

_-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto la castaña.  
_

_-La cola.  
_

_Moore acerco su rostro a la bolita.  
_

_-Es cierto no la tení¡..AAAH!-la chica se toco la frente. La bolita se había movido y le había dado un "cabezazo" en la frente a la chica.  
_

_Allen sin dudarlo, tomo a poyomon de la mesa y retrocedió unos pasos. La bolita miraba a todos los lados, enseñando fieramente unos dientes muy filosos.  
_

_-Y esos tampoco-mencionó Moore acercándose a Allen y poyomon.  
_

_Al parecer la bolita se calmo pues escondió los dientes y fue cuando reparo en Allen. Se acerco al albino, y este se hubiera hecho más para atrás de no ser porque chocaba con la barra que separaba a la cocina de la sala.  
_

_La bolita lo "observo" un rato después del cual voló alrededor de la cabeza del albino, después siguió con poyomon. Y al final inclino levemente la cabeza frente a Moore y dio otra serie de vueltas, para al final descansar en la barra detrás de ellos.  
_

_Los tres lo miraron impresionados por lo que había hecho.  
_

_-Creo que le agradamos…y que se disculpo contigo Moore-menciono el albino.  
_

_-Ehm…disculpas aceptadas… ¿Poyomon, seguro que no es un digimon?  
_

_-No que yo sepa.  
_

_-¡Oh está saliendo algo de su boca!-exclamó Allen.  
_

_Los tres prestaron atención a como la bolita sacaba un rectangulito de su boca. Una vez que estuvo fuera, supieron lo que era.  
_

_-Una memoria.-dijo Moore.  
_

_La bolita asintió y con sus patitas empujo la memoria hacia Allen.  
_

_-¿Quieres que vea lo que tiene?  
_

_Y la bolita volvió a asentir.  
_

_-Bien-Allen le entrego a poyomon a su amiga y se dirigió a donde estaba la computadora, seguido de Moore, el digimon y la bolita.  
_

_Una vez encendida fue a ver directamente el contenido de la memoria. Era un archivo de audio. Junto con otros archivos de texto e imágenes.  
_

_-Ábrelo-le apresuro la chica.  
_

_-En eso estoy.  
_

_Y con un "click" el archivo se empezó a reproducir.  
_

_"-Allen, soy yo Cross. Si estás oyendo esto…no, no quiere decir que he muerto__,__ ¿ eso quisieras verdad, cabrón? Pues no. En fin, en realidad quiere decir que llegaron a ti sanos y salvos el digi-huevo, el digi-vice y Timcampy. Si, ese es el nombre del ser…bueno golem, que te entrego la memoria. Es una invención mía… ¡Así que cuídala bien! Y no solo a Timcampy también debes cuidar del digimon que salga de ese digi-huevo, es tuyo al igual que el digi-vice. Y cuando digo cuídalos bien, va en serio. Sé que aún eres un idiota, así que no te los hubiera entregado a menos que fuera una emergencia. Escucha, hay personas que están utilizando a los digimons, para aún no se qué propósitos, pero es algo malo.  
_

_-Cross, se están acercando-se escucho una curiosa voz en el fondo.  
_

_-Shit…bien no hay tanto tiempo. Escucha: esas personas infectan en el digimundo a los digimons con un virus, el virus akuma; y los mandan al mundo real, infectando también todo sistema digital ¿…creíste que esos apagones, accidentes de metro o de aviones son solo eso, accidente? Tal vez, pero algunos no lo son. Te preguntaras ¿Qué tienes que ver tú en todo esto? Tú eres uno de los pocos humanos destinado a un digimon camarada, en pocas palabras… Eres un digimon Tamer. Ellos son los únicos que pueden mantener un digimon normal en el mundo real. Por lo tanto tu deber es criar ese huevo, y pelear con cuanto digimon-akuma te encuentres y regresarlos a lo que eran antes ¿Quedo claro? Eso espero__,__ porque no lo pienso repetir y espero no te molestes en buscarme para que te lo explique, estaré muy ocupado, así que…NO ME BUSQUES. Adiós.  
_

_Entonces se escucho como algunas cosas se quebraban en el fondo.  
_

_-Hijo de tu p…."  
_

_Silencio total. Ninguno de los tres hablaba. La grabación había terminado.  
_

_-¿Cómo?-exclamó exasperado Allen-¿Cómo que debo combatir a unos digimon? Apenas me acabo de enterar de lo que es un digimon, y él me dice que debo combatirlos.  
_

_-Regresarlos a lo que eran antes-intervino poyomon tímidamente.  
_

_-Es igual-dijo Allen sin tomarle importancia-¿es que no puedo elegir si quiero hacerlo?  
_

_-¿Entonces no quieres salvarlos?-pregunto poyomon con los ojos llorosos.  
_

_-Poyomon….yo no…  
_

_-¿Entonces…entonces no quieres ser mi tamer?-las lagrimas empezaron a salir por los ojitos del digimon.  
_

_-Poyomon-murmuro la chica que lo sostenía.  
_

_-Todo este tiempo espere con ansias, conocer a mi tamer, esperaba y esperaba, siempre me pregunte como sería, a qué clase de persona pertenecería el nombre de Allen. Pero nunca me imagine que fuera alguien que le diera la espalda a los digimons…si lo hizo con otros que esperanza tengo de que no me la de a mí.  
_

_-Poyomon Allen nunca dijo eso, o hizo referencia a algo así.-le comento la chica dulcemente abrazándolo.  
_

_-¿Además, no se supone que ser tamer es independiente a este suceso de los virus akuma?-preguntó el chico.  
_

_-Si pero…  
_

_-Escucha poyomon- empezó Allen tomándolo de los brazos de su amiga, y poniéndolo sobre el escritorio para verlo directamente-nunca me serás indiferenet…. creo, que de alguna forma, ahora eres parte de mi vida. Y no es que no quiera ser tu tamer, de hecho me siento feliz por poder conocer alguien tan especial como tú. Es solo que, esto es nuevo para mí. Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme.  
_

_Poyomon ya se había calmado un poco, aunque aún tenía los ojos llorosos.  
_

_-Entonces ¿…los salvarás?  
_

_-No poyomon. Los salvaremos, a todos y cada uno de ellos.  
_

_-Siii-exclamo feliz la criatura brincando al pecho de su tamer para darle un "abrazo", pero mientras lo hacía un extraño brillo lo envolvió y Allen prepara sus brazos para recibirlo. Una vez que el digimon aterrizo en ellos, el brillo fue desapareciendo, y ya no era el mismo poyomon de antes, ahora era una criatura diferente de color crema poseía dos antenitas, ojos negros, y cuatro patitas. _

_Su tamaño había aumentando.  
_

_-Cambio-mencionó Moore sorprendida.  
_

_-Poyomon, te ves diferente.  
_

_-Te equivocas Allen-dijo el digimon-Ya no soy el mismo poyomon. Ahora soy tokomon, he digievolucionado.  
_

_-¿Digievolucionado?-volvieron a preguntar al unísono los dos amigos.  
_

_-Así es…verán.  
_

_Y así fue como poyo…perdón. Tokomon le explicó a Allen y Moore lo que era la digievolución. Un cambio que sufrían los digimons cuando se volvían más fuertes. O en el caso de digimons comotokomon, que contaban con un tamer, cuando él y su digimon tenían lazos muy fuertes, los cuales ayudaban a incrementar considerablemente el poder del digimon. También les explico que estas etapas tenían diferentes nombres, por ejemplo antes, estaba en etapa" fresh", ahora estaba en etapa "en entrenamiento"._

_Después de esas explicaciones. Allen decidió irse al cyber donde trabajaba, si no iba a ser nada todo el día era mejor ir a ver, si podía ganar un poco de dinero extra. De todas formas, ahora con más ganas debería de hacerlo, sin Cross por un buen rato, no habría quien le dé su mesada. Así que tenía que hacerlo. Se hubiera llevado a tokomon, pero ¿…como explicarles a las personas que lo vieran, qué era un digimon? Así que prefirió dejarlo con Moore, y timcampy también se quedo con ellos. Tampoco le hubiera gustado tener que explicar que era un golem.  
_

**°~*Fin del Flash Back*~°  
**

Y era eso en lo que pensaba cuando escucho la puerta del cibercafé abrirse. Levanto su vista para saber de quién se trataba. Y se topo con otra clienta: una muy atareada chica de facciones asiáticas, que usaba unos lentes y un peinado en dos coletas. Llevaba en su mano derecha una laptop y con la otra sostenía su teléfono celular, checando probablemente algunos mensajes.

-Buenas tardes-dijo la chica al llegar al mostrador, poniendo la laptop sobre este y con un cansancio reflejado en su rostro.

-Buenas-regreso el saludo Allen, un poco más despierto que antes.

-Disculpa, pero escuche que aquí reparaban computadoras, ¿es cierto?-preguntó la chica.

-Así es.

-¿Puedo hablar con el que lo hace?

-Soy yo-le contesto Allen riendo levemente.

La chica lo miró incrédula.

-¿En serio?

Entonces ambos escucharon como alguien intentaba, fallidamente, contener una risa.

-Mejor regresa a tus asuntos Ed.-musitó el albino levemente molesto.

-Lo siento, amigo-se limitó a decir el compañero de trabajo de Allen, mientras su atención regresaba a la computadora.

Allen le dirigió una última mirada asesina antes de regresar con su clienta.

-Si, aunque no lo parezca soy yo el que las repara…vivir desde los 5 años cerca de computadoras tiene sus ventajas ¿sabes?

-Pues varias personas han venido aquí y dice que sus computadoras quedan muy bien. Así que…-la chica miro la laptop que había dejado en el mostrador.-Mira, esta no es mía, es de mi jefe, pero es súper importante que me la tengas lista lo antes posible, es fotógrafo…

-Entonces creo que si la necesita. ¿Y qué problema tiene?-pregunto.

-La verdad que ni sé. Solo me pidió que la llevara a que la arreglaran.

-Pues tendría que checarla muy bien. Si la quieres lo antes posible, puede que te la tenga mañana o pasado.- Allen tomo la laptop y la puso debajo del mostrador. Además de tomar un post-it y una pluma, para poner el nombre y número de teléfono de la chica y así hablarle cuando tuviera la laptop lista. Una vez que la chica se los dio, salió muy a prisa y con su celular pegado a la oreja.

-Oye Allen-llamo Ed desde su lugar.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo era que se llama la chica?

-Lou fa ¿…por?

-A no nada, es que la confundí con una vieja amiga, que también era asiáticaa.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Allen curioso, que el supiera Ed, no tenía ni una amiga con esas características.

-Se llamaba Lan Fan. Pero como hace mucho que no la veo…la confundí con ella.

-Oooh.

Entonces se volvió a oír cómo se abría la puerta. Esta vez dando paso a una muy agitada Moore, pues al parecer había corrido desde los departamentos, llevaba con ella una mochila negra. Y la preocupación asomada en la cara.

-Allen tenemos un problema.-le dijo seria mientras se dirigía a donde su amigo.

Allen bajo la voz de tal forma que solo ella y su amiga escucharan.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Tokomon?

-Mientras estábamos en mi casa, de repente dijo sentía algo muy raro en el ambiente y…

-¿Y?

-Allen…tokomon se fue.

* * *

Y ahí termina mi capítulo 2. XD trabajando en el 3 en estos momentos que creo que aún me falta la mitad o__O. En fins...si poyomon se paso de sensible ^///^ pero buee dejenlo...ta en etapa "baby" al rato que crezca x).  
See, virus akuma jojojojo, no lo podía dejar pasar! Y no crean que será el único elemento que usaré, también hare uso de más...tanto de DGM como de Digimon. Los necesarios para que la historia vaya como quiero :D.  
Alguien sabe quien es el personaje invitado 8D?? jajaja no lo pude resistir...y no creo resistirme la verdad :3 Así que vayan haciendose a la idea de que veran mas personajes de otras series, pero serán solo eso **INVITADOS**. No tendran un rol mayor, mas que ser mencionados levemente por los protagonistas relacionados a DGM y los digimons.

Así...todo tiene su porque en mi fic ;D...aunke muchas veces solo parezca para poner letras XD.

Reviews Please ;3.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Si DGM me perteneciera tengan por seguro que Johnny usaría lentes y ropa fashion, tendría un taller de costura con muchas personas a su servicio, y boutiques de ropa alrededor del mundo que venderían única y exclusivamente sus diseños y ni Abercombie, American Eagle, Aeropostal, Gucci, Louis Viton, Prada, Channel, Versage, Armani, Calvin Klein etc. etc. le llegarían a los talones.  
Y si digimon me perteneciera ya la hubiera llevado las películas fuera de Japón y así poder verlas en español latino con el doblaje oficial….además de comprar peluches de todos y cada uno de los digimons.  
Pero como ambas cosas no han pasado, podemos suponer que efectivamente no me pertenecen.

Nuevamente gracias a Elyon y Katisha por los reviews 3 son muy bien apreciados chicas!

* * *

_**3.- Butter-Fly**_

Tokomon ¿…irse? Esa idea no le agrado mucho al joven albino. Y menos cuando en su mente, los únicos pensamientos que tenía, eran sobre qué mal no le pasaría al digimon estando fuera por su propia cuenta. Siendo tan pequeño podía perderse, ser pisado, inclusive podría ser arrollado por un auto…

-¿…Allen?-llamó la castaña.

-¡Ed, me voy!-soltó de repente el chico, corriendo hacia la salida-Surgió una emergencia ¿Podrás…?

-Claro que podre-respondió el rubio ante la pregunta incompleta de su compañero. Se levanto y fue detrás del mostrador.-Suerte

-Gracias-le dijo Allen mientras salía seguido de su amiga.

Una vez afuera caminaron en dirección a sus casas, pues Tokomon debía de estar cerca de ahí.

-¿Pero cómo se fue? Es demasiado pequeño para abrir la puerta.

-Timcampy se la abrió.-le contesto su amiga lanzando un suspiro.

-¿Y dónde está, por cierto?-pregunto de nueva cuenta el albino deteniéndose y mirando a su alrededor, por si veía a la bolita amarilla volando por allí.

-Aquí –llamo su atención la chica, abriendo su mochila de la cual salió el golem dando unas cuantas piruetas.

-Bien, Tim. Necesitamos tu ayuda-empezó Allen-¿podrías buscar por el aire a Tokomon?

Tim asintió, pero antes se acerco al bolsillo del pantalón del chico y le dio pequeños golpecitos con su cabeza.

Allen no tardo en entender el mensaje. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el digi-vice. Tokomon le había pedido que se lo llevara, ya que era muy importante que siempre lo tuviera consigo.

Tim se acerco y pico uno de los botones, haciendo que en la pantalla apareciera un puntito parpadeante en la orilla superior derecha y en el centro una pequeña cruz.

-¡¿Un radar?!-exclamaron los jóvenes sorprendidos. Tim asintió y acto seguido se marcho.

-Tokomon ¿…cierto?-preguntó Moore, viendo el digi-vice.

Allen sonrió y después de un "sí" tanto él como su amiga fueron a buscar al digimon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, con dicha criaturita…

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?-preguntó irritado el digimon viendo a todos lados. Después de haber corrido más de ocho cuadras se había detenido.

Hacia un rato, estando en casa de Moore, había sentido una extraña presencia que lo perturbaba a tal grado que había salido a buscarla, desesperado por saber de qué se trataba.

Estuvo dando vueltas siguiendo, además de la presencia, el olor de aquello que perseguía, pero hacia unos minutos la había perdido, y siguiendo el poco rastro que tenia termino en aquel parque, agotado, bajo un sol abrasador y un calor de muerte.

-Lo mejor será que busque un lugar con sombra y descansé-sentenció Tokomon, pues, esa carrera que había tenido fue demasiado repentina tomando en cuenta que acababa de despertar y digi-evolucionar esa misma mañana.

Se acerco a la orilla de una jardinera, donde las copas de los arboles daban una buena sombra. Una vez acostado agradeció el fresco del pasto. Pero entonces una duda saltó en su mente.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Miro a su alrededor. Además de la jardinera, delante de él había una explanada con varias bancas alrededor de un arenero donde había juegos infantiles.

No había ningún humano a la vista, lo cual extraño al digimon, pero después de analizarlo un momento, se convenció de que todo era culpa del calor.

En esas cosas pensaba cuando un olor llego a su nariz. Se levanto de inmediato. No era el mismo olor de antes, pero lo reconocía. A pesar de apenas haber despertado, podía recordarlo a la perfección…

-Un digimon-dijo.

Sin dudarlo empezó otra carrera en busca de aquel Digimon. A travesó todo el parque hasta que por fin salió. Delante de él, al otro lado de la calle se encontraba una gran barda de ladrillos. Siguió el olor hasta la otra acera y se quedo viendo la barda.

-El digimon esta de aquel lado.

Tokomon buscó una forma de entrar, pero al no encontrar ni una, fue a buscar por otro lado. Siguió la barda, hasta voltear en la esquina, y unos momentos después se encontró con una elegante reja negra. Esta protegía la entrada de un camino rodeado de grandes árboles. Tokomon sin dificultad paso entre las barras de la reja y siguió aquel olor.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que vio ante él una casa bastante grande, de dos pisos, blanca, con varias ventanas. Frente a esta había una hermosa fuente con estatuas, que arrojaban agua. En fin, el Digimon se había quedado sorprendido con lo que veía. En el digimundo no había casas tan bonitas, recordaba castillos y ese tipo de construcciones, pero no una casa. Pero su apreciación del lugar quedo para después al acordarse de que aún tenía que encontrar al digimon.

Su sentido del olfato lo guió hasta la parte trasera de la casa, la cual tenía un jardín igual de cuidado y verde que el de enfrente, y con arboles tan grandes como los de la entrada a los cuales se dirigió. Una vez ahí se quedo mirando entre los arbustos al jardín que había dejado atrás.

-Que raro, por aquí debe de estar…

- ¡MINI TORNADO!

-¡AAAAAH!-gritó Tokomon al ser atacado por un tornado verde que lo empujo varios metros.

-¿¡Oye que te…!?-pero Tokomon no siguió, ante el estaba un conejo (¿?), de color verde claro, con grandes orejas verdes que llegaba hasta el suelo, un cuerno en su frente y ojos negros. Además claro, una cara de pocos amigos.

-…pero si es un Terriermon-exclamó Tokomon sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí Digi-Akuma?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido el digimon verde.

-¿Digi-Akuma?-pregunto ahora Tokomon, hasta que recordó la grabación del señor Cross-¡Espera un momento, yo no soy un digimon akuma!-exclamó-¡Soy un digimon normal, hasta tengo un tamer!

-¿En serio?

-Si…

-Pero aún estas en etapa "En entrenamiento", ¿Cómo es que tu tamer no te ha hecho digi-evolucionar?-cuestiono Terriermon dejando atrás su actitud de pelea.

-Es que hoy acabo de despertar de mi huevo-dijo sin más, el más pequeño.

-Aún así-empezó Terriermon algo serio-este lugar es propiedad privada, no puedes entrar así como así. Mi Tamer se enojaría con los sirvientes y conmigo si te ve…por cierto ¿Y tu tamer?-preguntó volteando a todos lados con curiosidad.

-No está aquí…creo que estaba trabajando.

-¿Y cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

Y fue así como Tokomon le contó toda su odisea a Terriermon.

-Oh ya veo…discúlpame por haberte atacado-pidió Terriermon haciendo una reverencia.

-No te preocupes, de todas maneras no fue nada…al menos no grave.

-Ahora sobre lo que te paso… ¿Una presencia perturbadora?…mmmmh…te ayudaría Tokomon, pero nunca he sentido algo parecido-le dijo sin más el digimon verde y algo desilusionado por no poder ayudar a su nuevo amigo.

-¿Seguro?-insistió el digimon.

-Seguro-le afirmo Terriermon cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo.

Pero la plática de ambos digimon fue interrumpía cuando oyeron la voz de una chica gritar:

-¡Teeeerrieeeermooooon!

-Creo que te buscan, ¿es tu tamer?-le pregunto Tokomon.

-No, su hermana. Ya vengo…cuando regrese te ayudaremos a regresar con tu respectivo tamer.-le aseguró el digimon verde con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Gracias Terriermon!-le dijo feliz Tokomon mientras lo veía irse.

El digimon se quedo unos minutos esperando al otro. Suponía que le debía de estar contando lo sucedido a la chica. Y hubiera seguido esperándolo hasta que sintió nuevamente esa presencia y olor que había estado siguiendo en un principio. Esta vez sí que pensó lo que haría. O perseguía a esa cosa, o esperaba a Terriermon. Mientras se decidía, sentía a la presencia alejarse…si seguía pensando tanto las cosas lo más probable era que la perdería nuevamente, así que opto por seguirla. Al momento que se adentraba mas entre los árboles alcanzó a oír a Terriermon que lo llamaba. Giró su mirada hacia atrás para saber si podía verlo y afortunadamente así fue, estaba al lado de una alta figura.

Se detuvo esperando no gastar mucho tiempo.

-¡Terriermon!-Llamó en un gritó, el aludido logró captarlo-¡Volví a sentir la presencia, voy tras ella!

-Tokomon espe….-pero el pequeño digimon ya no escucho lo siguiente, estaba más concentrado en alcanzar a la cosa o persona que lo molestaba tanto.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus patitas le permitieron y llego hasta la barda de ladrillos.

-Demonios, ¿ahora como le hare para subir hasta allá arriba?

-Esperarme sería una buena opción-escucho tras de sí.

Cuando tokomon volteo se sorprendió enormemente de ver a Terriermon volando.

-¡Puedes volar!-exclamó impresionado.

-No, no vuelo. Solo planeo con mis orejas.

-Es increíble-le dijo con ilusión.

-Y útil…-y ante esas palabras una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del digimon, sonrisa que no le gusto del todo a Tokomon…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Tokomon ahora!-gritó Terriermon al digimon que estaba en su cabeza. Tokomon acato la orden y brinco de la cabeza del Terriermon a la barda, logrando llegar hasta ella. Terriermon, con mucho equilibrio y fuerza había logrado planear lo suficientemente alto y cerca para que Tokomon llegara a la dichosa barda.

-Iría contigo-comenzó a disculparse el digimon de grandes orejas- pero mi tamer está por llegar y se molestaría si no me ve…

-Esta bien, Terriermon…nos vemos.

Una vez que vio como su amigo se iba, Terriermon regreso con la chica.

-¿Estará bien aquel digimon, Terriermon?

-Si, Lenalee, yo creo que sí…vamos, tenemos que esperar a tu hermano.

Por otro lado, Tokomon estaba intentandoperseguir a la presencia. Y digo intentando ya que había corrido tanto ese día, que ahora empezaba a sentir las consecuencias. Tal pareciese que su energía lo hubiera abandonado. Claro, podía correr, pero no tan rápido como antes y eso le molestaba de cierta forma.

Al final le sintió detenerse en una zona de construcción, que por lo que el digimon pudo notar, ya tenía rato abandonada.

Tokomon avanzó unos cuantos pasos y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Sus sentidos se agudizaron al máximo y su respiración fue más pausada. Intento captar sonidos pero nada. Y no podía detectar nada en su campo de visión. Pero de repente oyó un fuerte aleteo sobre él. Miro hacia arriba…Y al hacerlo no le gusto lo que vio.

Una gran serpiente blanca con una especie de casco adornado con alas que le cubría el rostro se dirigía en picada a él y con su boca abierta dispuesta a morderle.

Tokomon quiso correr, pero su cuerpo no trabajaba acorde a sus pensamientos. Iba a morir en las fauces de un… ¿digimon?

-¡DEJALO EN PAZ!

La serpiente pudo detenerse y miro a la persona que le había gritado pero al hacerlo una sombrilla azul le dio de lleno en la cabeza. Furiosa, la serpiente se fue en contra de su agresor. Cosa que Tokomon vio horrorizado.

-¡ALLEN NO!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Demonios…odio ser albino-mencionó Allen mientras se sentaba bajo la sombra de un árbol a orillas del parque. Su mirada regreso al radar en el digivice.-¿Cómo es posible que siendo tan pequeño pueda correr tanto?

-Lo mismo se pregunto el salón entero cuando te vimos correr en las pruebas de atletismo.-mencionó Moore con burla llegando a donde él se encontraba, ofreciéndole la sombrilla azul que acababa de comprar en una tienda.

-Muy graciosa-se limitó a decir tomando la sombrilla e inspeccionándola.-Bien vamos.

-¿Seguro? ¿No necesitas descansar más?

-Nah, así estará bien. Creo que la sombrilla evitará que el Sol me afecte tanto. Además, sino nos apuramos, perderemos a Tokomon.

-Aun así, hace mucho calor…

-Moore…es en serio, debemos encontrarlo.-sentenció el albino con una sonrisa.

Moore por su parte no hizo más que suspirar derrotada. Allen podía ser tan terco…en especial cuando se trataba de ayudar a otro, y si ese otro era un amigo, con mayor razón se ponía así.

Por un lado ella también quería encontrar al Digimon, aunque ella no fuera su tamer, y solo llevara un día conociéndolo le había tomado tanto cariño como su amigo. Pero por otro, Allen no podía estar mucho tiempo bajo el sol. Le hacía daño por el albinismo. Aún recordaba lo triste que el chico se ponía de pequeño por no poder ir a jugar al parque…  
-Moore-llamó Allen, quien ya estaba un poco más adelantado con la sombrilla sobre él.

-Ya voy.

Así ambos amigos se la pasaron siguiendo al digimon, de vez en cuando buscaban en el cielo a Timcamy, pero nada.

Cuando dejo de moverse el Digimon en el radar, los chicos se apresuraron a llegar a aquel lugar. Que la verdad, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al saber donde se había detenido.

-Vaya que tiene gusto fino-mencionó Moore mientras estaba parada delante de la reja, de la casa de una de las familias más ricas y poderosas de la ciudad.

-Creo que sé quien vive aquí.-dijo el albino.

-¿Crees que nos deje entrar?

-Para nada…es la casa de "La Campeona".

-¿"La Campeona"?

-El primo de Lee….

-¡Ah! ¿El primo de "rampa"?-pregunto Moore interrumpiendo a Allen.

-Moore…ese no es su nombre-le dijo Allen levemente molesto, no le gustaba que llamarán a las personas por apodos…claro, a excepción de "Campeona", ese era un caso especial.

-El punto, es que es la chica que está contigo en banda ¿cierto? La que toca la flauta

-Si  
-¿Y esta es la casa de su primo? Uy…entonces mejor vámonos.-mencionó la chica-Yo le tengo miedo…

-Sí, pero…Tokomon…

-Ehm…podemos entrar y decir que eres compañero de su hermana…-sugirió Moore.

-No, se daría cuenta su hermana de que no lo soy….espera... ¿¡Tiene hermanas!?

-Si…aunque no me sorprende que no sepas, "La Campeona" no hablaba de su familia, además de que ella estudiaba en puros internados, es extraño que se viniera a hacer la carrera en la ciudad…

-¿Carrera?-cuestiono incrédulo Allen-Moore…¿Querías que dijera que era un estudiante de Universidad?

-Podría funcionar…-dijo con indiferencia-…solo te arreglo el pelo para quitarte esa pinta de ñoño que tienes...

-¡Oh gracias Moore! Me es grato saber que mi mejor amiga piense así de mí…al menos así puedo tener una idea de lo que también ha de pensar mi peor enemigo-le dijo con sarcasmo el albino mientras se marchaba.

-jajaja no te creas Allen. No pareces ñoño…solo cuando andas de matado en cada época de semestrales-agregó su amiga en voz baja-pero no lo eres… Hey ¿a dónde vas?-le pregunto.

-Tokomon aún no se ha movido, lo más probable es que este hasta el otro lado de la casa- dijo viendo el radar-Y como no se queda mucho tiempo quieto, tal vez nos lo topemos si vamos hasta allá…obviamente afuera de la casa-aclaró ante la cara de no entender que tenía su amiga.

-Oh bueno-replico Moore siguiéndole feliz, ya que su amigo no se había molestado.

Allen por otro lado estaba algo… ¿sorprendido? Si, esa era la palabra. Ya que no creía que en tan poco tiempo le hubiera tomado tanto aprecio al pequeño ser digital. Pero lo había hecho. De alguna forma, cuando pensaba en el digimon, no lo veía como la criatura que había conocido apenas esa mañana, sino como alguien que ha estado a su lado toda una vida…un amigo que en las buenas y en las malas estuvo con él…un amigo que quería encontrar sin importar que…

-¡Allen mira!-exclamó Moore señalando al cielo.

El albino miro en la dirección que le indico su amiga y vio a Timcampy volando hacia ellos.

-¿Timcampy, encontraste a Tokomon?-preguntó el albino. Y el golem asintió con su cabeza y les indicó que lo siguieran.

Mientras seguían al golem, Allen checaba constantemente el digi-vice con su mano libre, pues apenas empezaron la carrera para seguir a Tim, el digimon había empezado a moverse. Y para empeorar las cosas Allen ya estaba sintiendo los efectos de la anterior exposición al Sol, el calor y el estar constantemente corriendo. No era un debilucho, y como lo había dicho Moore anteriormente, era rápido…pero la exposición al Sol disminuía toda su fortaleza.

_"¡Y todo por mi estúpido Albinismo!"_ pensó molestó.

Los chicos siguieron al golem por unas cuantas calles, hasta que Allen al fin noto que el punto ya no se movía y que no estaban tan lejos de donde estaba. Así que, a pesar de las molestias que sentía, acelero el paso para llegar lo antes posible con el digimon.

-Allen, espera-le dijo su amiga, al notar cómo se adelantaba.

-Estaré bien, Moore-replicó fastidiado, mientras se dirigía al lugar donde se encontraba Tokomon y cerraba la sombrilla en el proceso, para poder correr más rápido.

_"¿Por qué habrá venido a este lugar?"_ se pregunto mentalmente Allen al ver el edificio que había sido construido a medias para después ser abandonado.

Al llegar su pregunta fue contestada al ver a tokomon a punto de ser atacado, por una gran serpiente blanca con un casco con alas. En ese momento no pudo pensar en nada que no fuera salvar a su compañero digimon.

-¡DEJALO EN PAZ!-gritó y con todas sus fuerzas lanzo la sombrilla azul hacia la serpiente. Afortunadamente logró darle justo en la cabeza. Pero las cosas no se quedarían así, la serpiente se dirigió inmediatamente hacia Allen.

-¡ALLEN NO!

…Y el digi-vice en la mano de Allen empezó a brillar.

-¡TOKOMON DIGIVOLVES A…¡

La luz del digi-vice se hizo cada vez más intensa, tanto, que detuvo a la serpiente cegándola y Allen se vio en la necesidad de cubrirse con ambos brazos.

-¡PATAMON!

Ante esa voz, Allen retiro ambos brazos de su rostro. La serpiente ahora tenía su atención en otra cosa. Un pequeño animalito naranja con blanco, cuatro patitas, ojos azules y un par de orejas en forma de ala de murciélago con las que volaba.

-Patamon…-dijo en un susurro, viendo al recién digi-evolucionado Tokomon.

-Burbuja de Aire-dijo Patamon mientras de su boca salía una esfera transparente que dio de lleno en el digimon.

La serpiente se fue tras él, y así empezaron una peligrosa persecución.

-¡TEN CUIDADO!-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el tamer, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Estaba feliz. Tokomon había digi-evolucionado por segunda vez en el día. Algo le decía que eso era una muy buena señal.

-¡Allen!-grito Moore corriendo a donde él estaba. Allen feliz fue a encontrarse con ella y algo emocionado la tomo de los hombros.

-¡Digi-evoluciono!

-¿Qué?-

-¡Sí, mira!-y señalo al digimon que huía de la serpiente, y atacaba en cada oportunidad que podía.

-Wow, y ahora es…

-Patamon-dijo Allen contento.-Aunque no sé cuál es el otro digimon…

Entonces ambos amigos oyeron un "click" a su lado. Ambos voltearon y se encontraron con Timcampy, con la boca abierta y un holograma saliendo de su boca. Era la figura la serpiente blanca que corría tras Patamon. Y con información de ella.

-Quetzalmon-leyó Allen.

-Digimon en etapa campeón-siguió Moore.

-Técnica especial…-empezó Allen.

-Viento tolteca-finalizaron ambos amigos y Timcampy cerró su boca y el holograma desapareció.

-Con que Quetzalmon...-dijo Moore poniendo su dedo índice debajo de su barbilla pensativamente-Allen será ese digimon…

-¿Un digimon akuma? Creo que si…soy el único tamer aquí. Así que debe serlo. Y no solo eso…-Allen miró preocupado su Digi-vice, en el veía los datos de Patamon.

Fue entonces que notaron como ambos digimons pasaban por donde ellos estaban. Patamon zigzagueaba en el aire, pues si bien ahora podía volar, Quetzalmon era más grande que él y le era mucho más fácil moverse en el aire. Pero aun así, en cada oportunidad que tenía atacaba al digimon y evitaba ser atrapado en su ataque de viento. Pues sabía que si eso pasaba quedaría totalmente paralizado.

Aunque algo no estaba bien. Quetzalmon no era un digimon agresivo, eso lo sabía, más que nada era un digimon pacifico que solo atacaba cuando era atacado. Y sus ataques consistían en inmovilizar a sus enemigos para poder escapar.

Por eso le parecía extraño verlo así, y más aún, que fuera él la fuente de ese extraño olor que lo molestaba…

-¡Patamon debes tener cuidado!-le gritó Allen.-¡Es un digimon Akuma!

-¡Y esta a un nivel arriba de ti!-agregó Moore.

_"¡Es cierto!"_ pensó Patamon. _"Por eso me molesta el olor, por eso se comporta así…y por eso está en el mundo de los humanos". _Pero entonces toco el momento de procesar lo que Moore le había dicho "Un nivel arriba de ti" y sintió como le daba un vuelco el corazón. Quetzalmon estaba en etapa campeón y él en nivel novato aún con la digi-evolución sería imposible que lo derrotara.

-¡VIENTO TOLTECA!

Esa distracción le costó mucho y lo último que sintió el digimon fue como el viento pegaba en él, paralizándolo. Lentamente, comenzó a caer.

-¡Patamon!-gritó Allen y sin dudar un instante, corrió directamente hacia donde caería su digimon, tomando en el camino una de las lonas con las que tapaban ciertos materiales de construcción-¡Moore!-llamó el albino.

-¡Sí!-contestó la chica, entendiendo la idea de su amigo. Lo alcanzo seguida de Tim, y mientras Allen tomaba un extremo de la lona con las dos manos, la castaña hizo lo mismo con el otro. Ambos se separaron lo suficiente y se acomodaron de tal forma que Patamon cayó sobre la lona.

-¿Estas bien, Patamon?-preguntó Allen, mientras tomaba al digimon entre sus brazos.

-¡Si...i-dijo débilmente Patamon con los ojos entrecerrados-solo estoy paralizado.

-¡ALLEN!-gritó Moore viendo hacia arriba notoriamente asustada. Allen la imitó y vio como Quetzalmon se dirigía a ellos con toda la intención de hacerles daño.

Con tan poco tiempo, lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomar a su amiga de la muñeca para evitar que escapara.

-Pero que…

-Confía en mí.

Allen espero a que el digimon estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para empujar a su amiga con todo su peso hacia un lado y caer al suelo con ella. El chico cayó de espaldas, por atraer hacia si a Patamon y Moore, que terminaron cayendo sobre él, mientras Quetzalmon se golpeaba ruidosamente contra el suelo.

-Levántate Moore, que ese digimon no se detendrá tan fá…-Allen no pudo terminar porque un mareo lo invadió y termino por caer al suelo. Al parecer, el Sol había terminado por afectar al muchacho.

-Allen ¿estás bien?-preguntaron el digimon y su amiga preocupados.

-Si.-les contesto el chico con una muy tenue sonrisa.

Pero, para eso, Quetzalmon ya estaba en pie e iba hacia ellos.

La castaña intento levantar a Allen con ayuda de Tim, pero el chico estaba muy mareado y no podía ni siquiera hacer esa simple acción.

-Déjame-dijo el chico-llévate a Patamon.

-No…-replico Moore intentando levantarlo.

-Perdóname Allen-exclamó el digimon aun paralizado en brazos de su tamer.

Al sentir a Quetzalmon sobre de ellos, los tres cerraron los ojos, dispuestos a recibir el golpe…

-¡Digiametralladoras!.

Y lo siguiente que los chicos oyeron fueron varios disparos.

Una vez terminado el sonido, los tres abrieron los ojos y delante de ellos estaba una especie de enorme conejo verde, con pantalones de mezclilla, unas grandes orejas, ojos negros y marcas en la cara. Pero lo más extraño era que en lugar de manos tenía integradas dos ametralladoras.

Allen no tardo en comprender lo que era, su apariencia lo delataba por si mismo…

_"un digimon"_ pensó el albino e instintivamente abrazo con más fuerza a Patamon y con su mano libre jalo a Moore de la muñeca para que se mantuviera cerca de él. Ese digimon bien podría ser un digimon akuma, así que no correría riesgos.

El digimon frente a él solo se limitó a sonreír al comprender el porqué de las acciones preventivas del albino. Pero al no tener nada más por decir, se marcho, desapareciendo entre los edificios.

-Allen…-llamó Moore algo confundida por lo recién ocurrido-¿Qué fue eso?

Pero antes de poder contestar, Patamon se le adelanto al albino…

-Un amigo.-y con esas dos palabras el digimon cerró los ojos.

-¡PATAMON!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poco a poco Patamon sentía como sus sentidos se iban despertando y sus ojos se fueron entre abriendo. Fue entonces que capto unas voces.

-…y no quiero verlos otra vez en lugares tan peligrosos ¿entendido?-había dicho la voz de una mujer.

-Sí, jeje-rió nerviosamente un chico, el cual Patamon reconoció como Allen. Fue entonces que el digimon fue conciente de que estaba en brazos de su tamer.

-Pero, Seras no era tan peligroso…-aclaró una chica que sin duda alguna tenía que ser Moore.

-…Moore, vecinos en el área habían reportado disparos cerca de ahí.

-Y nosotros los escuchamos, pero afortunadamente no fue precisamente ahí-dijo Allen-Lo importante es que no fue nada grave ¿cierto?

-Creo, que tienes razón…-menciono en voz baja la mujer que respondía al nombre de Seras-pero aún así, nada de andar jugando en construcciones abandonadas o cualquier otro lugar peligroso ¿Lo prometen?

-Lo prometemos-dijeron ambos amigos con monotonía. Tal pareciese que no era la primera vez que recibían ese sermón.

-Bien, más les vale. Como sea, nos vemos chicos. Saluda al Sr. Marian de mi parte Allen.

-Eh…ah sí, lo hare.-contestó algo nervioso el muchacho- Gracias por el aventón.

-Si gracias-agregó Moore.

-Cuando quieran.

Después de unos momentos, Patamon sintió a Allen moverse junto con su amiga.

-¿Ya se fue?-cuestiono el digimon.

-¡Patamon, despertaste!-exclamó Allen feliz y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hace unos momentos, pero no dije nada porque estaban con esa mujer.

-Buena idea-felicitó Moore-dudo mucho que le pudiéramos explicar que era un digimon a Seras.-y Timcampy asintió en el aire.

-¿Era amiga suya?

-Mas o menos-dijo Allen viendo al cielo como buscando una respuesta. Pero lo que sea que iba a decir quedo inconcluso al llegar a la entrada de los departamentos donde él y su amiga vivían. El lugar era un gran edificio de 15 pisos con por lo menos 3 departamentos cada uno: dos para una familia de 4 miembros y uno para una pareja sin hijos…o en el caso de Allen un hombre soltero.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana-dijo Moore y se despidió con la mano de ambos. Ella vivía en el 1er piso, a diferencia de Allen quien vivía en el 3o.

-Nos vemos-dijeron al unísono el chico y el digimon, mientras que Tim se limitó a dar una voltereta.

El camino hacia el departamento fue silencioso. Tim descansaba en la cabeza de un Allen, que al igual que Patamon estaba muy agotado como para hablar. Lo único que Allen quería era descansar y el digimon también, aunque había otra cosa que lo molestaba.

-Allen lo siento.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Patamon?

-Por mi culpa terminaste muy cansado y casi eres herido por Quetzalmon.-dijo con una muy triste mirada el digimon-de no ser porque Gargomon llegó….

-Escucha Patamon, no fue tu culpa ¿entendido?; además yo ya sabía a lo que iba y lo que me arriesgaba cuando te fui a buscar, sí, termine cansado, sí, me afecto un poco el Sol y sí casi soy herido por Quetzalmon, pero no me importa. No si con eso me aseguro de que estas bien.

Patamon lo observo en silencio por unos momentos.

-Pero...

-Recuerda que vamos a salvarlos a todos ellos-menciono el albino mientras abría la puerta del departamento y entraba.

-Tal vez…pero mi poder no fue suficiente, en etapa novato no soy rival para un digimon en etapa campeón como Quetzalmon.

-Pues espera un poco más Patamon-mencionó Allen poniendo al digimon sobre la misma barra en la que Tim, le había entregado la memoria esa mañana-Hoy tuviste dos digi-evoluciones ¿no es así?

-Sí

-Entonces, a lo mejor y muy pronto tendrás la próxima-y una amplia y dulce sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Allen-yo te ayudaré a lograrlo.

-¡Entonces será muy pronto!-exclamó feliz el digimon.

-¡Así se habla!

Y mientras Allen y Patamon se preparaban para dormir en otro lado de la ciudad, más precisamente en un jardín, cierto conejo verde jugaba con una alta chica de pelo castaño oscuro y largo hasta poco más debajo de los hombros, con facciones claramente asiáticas.

-¿Así que, tu amigo digi-evoluciono?-pregunto la chica mientras le lanzaba un frisbee al digimon, mejor conocido como Terriermon.

-Así es-contestó mientras atrapaba el frisbee con sus orejas.-Aunque no fue suficiente para acabar con él Digi-Akuma. Al final escapó.

-Ya veo. Aunque es extraño.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Terriermon lanzando el frisbee.

-Que mi hermano los hubiera ayudado.-contestó ella atrapando el frisbee y viendo hacia una de las ventanas iluminadas de la casa donde lo más probable es que su hermano estaría estudiando para uno de sus exámenes de la Universidad.

Pero que equivocada estaba.

En aquel cuarto su hermano no estaba precisamente estudiando. El chico de ya dieciocho años estaba conversando por teléfono…

-_¿…estás seguro?-_preguntó su interlocutor.

-Si,Terriermon asegura que era ese digimon.-dijo el chico con seriedad buscando algo en su laptop.

-_...mmmh, bueno_-vaciló un poco aquel otro hombre-_solo hay algo que hacer primo. Tienes que traerme a ese chico.  
_

_-_¡QUE!-gritó sorprendido casi cayéndose de la silla donde estaba-Dile a tu hermana.

-_¡JAMAS! Nunca dejaría que mi querida, casta e inocente hermana se acercara a un chico…menos si es de la misma edad. Las hormonas se alborotan por cualquier cosa. Si te dire yo...  
_

_-_No te atrevas a continuar.-amenazo al borde del enojo el chico mientras volvia a acomodarse-Además me es bien sabido que tu hermana es su amiga. Dile a ella.

-_Y a ella le es bien sabido que no me gusta que traiga amigos a la casa. Se vería raro que de repente se lo pidiera. Así que no te queda de otra primo. Adiós Yuu.-_y su interlocutor colgó._  
_

-¡NO ME LLAMES YUU!-gritó con una vena saltando en su frente del coraje y colgando el teléfono con tal fuerza que termino quebrándolo.

* * *

Y hasta ahí llega el cap 3!! No puedo creerlo, 10 hojas! O___o Eso es un record para mí XD. Pero creo que por haberlos hecho esperar más de un mes, estuvo bien. Desde ahorita aviso, no creo poder actualizar muy pronto para el siguiente, pero como ya lo tengo mentalmente planeado puede que no sea tanta la espera (de hecho ya lo empecé LoL) . Si Katisha, ya viene Lavi XD.  
Por cierto, nomas pa' que sepan. El digi-vice de Allen y el que utilizare para él y los demás (entiéndase Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee y demás tamers) es el de Digimon 02, obvio dependiendo del tamer cambiara el color. En el caso de Allen sería gris, así que ya saben ¿eh?  
Por otro lado...hoy sale, salió o saldría el capitulo 187 de DGM *w* con 50 hojas X3, que chido!! como diría yo "Atasquense que hay lodo!!" nomas espero que la hoshino no me salga con sorpresitas ¬¬ porke mi fic lleno de marihuanez ya tienen semi-creada su historia D:  
Y antes de que otra cosa suceda. Debo decirles algo, debido a que este fic es Xover con digimon y que es para darle gusto a mi retorcida y fumada mente, la cual sé, a muchos no les gustará…NO HABRÁ PAIRINGS!

Reviews Plis ;3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Si DGM me perteneciera, el verdadero nombre de Lavi sería Prisciliano y ya lo hubiera revelado para salvar a Lavi de un ataque seguro de algún Noeh que por estarse riendo no le haría nada. Pero como esa maravillosa escena no ha sucedido, pues no, no es mío, sino de Hoshino Katsura.  
Digimon tampoco me pertenece, ya que como se pueden dar cuenta ningún niño elegido o tamer se ha llamado Tiburcio, Domingo, Consagración o algo así.

Gracias nuevamente a Katisha, que en estos momentos ya se ha cambiado el nick como dos veces XD. Pero para mi sigue siendo Katisha y que al fin podra descansar porque ya se le hara que Lavi salga. A Elyon quien me beteó este capítulo y el anterior...y también por aguantar todas las marihuanadaz que se me ocurren. Y a ti que aunque no dejes reviews te molestas en leer esta cosa ^o^

* * *

_**4.-El Mundo es Pequeño.**_

-Bien Patamon, ¿en qué quedamos?

-No contestar el teléfono si suena, no salir de la casa. Si tengo hambre puedo calentar la comida que ya hay en el microondas.

-¿Y…?

-No abrir la puerta a extraños, mujeres, vendedores, cobradores de apuestas o maridos cuernudos furiosos

-Bien-sentenció Allen contento-creo que con eso sobrevivirás, recuerda que salgó a las dos y estaré aquí un poco después de esa hora….y creo que sería todo. Y Tim nada de morder los muebles-agregó viendo al golem que volaba a lado del digimon.

Era poco antes de la siete de la mañana, y Allen ya se encontraba listo para ir a la escuela. Llevaba el uniforme deportivo, al igual que todos los martes desde que inicio el curso. Dicho uniforme consistía en una camiseta polo negra con el cuello y final de la manga rojos, y un pans de color similar, totalmente negro y con una franja roja en ambos costados.

-Si, no te preocupes Allen. Aunque hubiera preferido estar contigo-mencionó el digimon algo triste mientras acompañaba a su Tamer hacia la puerta.

-Lo siento Patamon, pero ya sabes que si por mí fuera no te dejaría aquí.-le dijo Allen mientras tomaba su mochila y su sombrilla negra.

-Si, ya se, bueno nos vemos, ¡y que tengas mucha suerte!-le deseó el digimon dándole un pequeño abrazo.

-Je gracias. Nos vemos en la tarde.

Y con eso dicho, Allen se fue. En realidad no le gustaba dejar al digimon solo. No quería pensar en lo que pasaría si volvía a aparecer otro digi-akuma mientras él estaba en clases.

Ayer en la noche antes de dormir, Patamon le contó el porqué había huido, como había descubierto que él podía sentir a los digi-akuma y que el Gargomon que los había ayudado era la forma digi-evolucionada del Terriermon que había conocido. El cual aparentemente tenía un tamer, pero Patamon ya no pudo profundizar más en el tema porque se quedo dormido.

-Llegando le preguntaré mas sobre eso-se dijo a si mismo mientras salía de los departamentos.

Fue entonces que escucho unos gritos, qué, de ser otra persona se hubiera sorprendido, pero siendo él y conociendo a las que gritaban no había de que preocuparse.

-¡Moore apresúrate!-grito una mujer.

-¡No me estés apurando, que la que se quedo dormida fuiste tú!-replico en una clara molesta voz la amiga de Allen.

Siempre era lo mismo desde que conocía a esas hermanas, tanto Moore como su hermana se había hecho famosas porque siempre llegaban tarde a la escuela, o a cualquier lugar al que tuvieran que ir. Lo bueno, era que iban en automóvil, a diferencia de Allen que podía darse el lujo-por así decirlo-de caminar. Al principio ellas se habían ofrecido a darle aventón, pero como siempre llegaban tarde Allen prefirió irse solo.

Su caminar era calmado, y por ser casi otoño el Sol aún no se mostraba así que no había necesidad de hacer uso de su sombrilla, esa la usaba normalmente de dos a cinco de la tarde, horas en las que el Sol estaba en todo su apogeo.

-¡CUIDADO!-gritó una voz.

Allen no supo ni a qué horas pero ya estaba en el suelo con todo su costado izquierdo adolorido por la caída.

-¿Estás bien chico?-pregunto una voz ansiosa y preocupada a la vez. Cosa que dejo a Allen un poco confundido, solo se había caído, no tenía porque hacer tanto alboroto ¿o sí?

-Si, si-contestó sobándose a sí mismo en la parte donde más le había dolido.

-¿Seguro? Porque si bien, pude detener la motocicleta aún así te empuje….

-¿Motocicleta?-pregunto Allen al fin abriendo los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a la persona que le había provocado la caída. De pie y con la cara pálida del susto estaba un chico pelirrojo alcual Allen le calculaba unos dieciocho o diecinueve años. Su pelo estaba algo largo pues un mechón le cubría un poco de su ojo derecho, en el cual Allen noto un parche y su otro ojo era verde. Después su mirada se poso en la motocicleta, la cual se encontraba estacionada de lado hacia él. Afortunadamente para él, solo había sido golpeado de lado.

-Si-contestó al fin el pelirrojo nervioso-es que enserio niño, no creí que pasarías. Pensé que te detendrías al ver la luz en verde.

-Oh…perdón. Creo que estaba pensando en otras cosas-mencionó Allen mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. Cosa que el pelirrojo notó y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo.

-¿Pero, estas bien? ¿No te pegaste en la cabeza ni nada? ¿Costillas, cabeza, algún hueso roto?-pregunto muy preocupado el pelirrojo. Allen suponía que no era precisamente por él, sino por el hecho de que casi lo había atropellado y muy bien podría demandarlo por eso.

-Si no te preocupes, fue solo un empujón, que además fue culpa mía.-replico Allen mientras se volvía a sobar.

-Aún así, ¿no necesitas que te lleve al hospital?-insistió el joven.

-Claro que no. He sobrevivido a peores.-comentó el albino despreocupadamente para poder hacer sentir mejor al otro joven. Después de todo era cierto. No iba a morir por una caída.

-Bueno…si tú lo dices.-replico el pelirrojo no muy seguro, pero su rostro de inseguridad cambio a una sonrisa cuando vio un poco mejor a Allen- ¿Eres del Colegio de la Orden Negra, cierto?

-Ehm sí.-contestó inseguro Allen.

-¿Qué te parece si en compensación por este pequeño accidente te llevo hasta la entrada de la escuela?-ofreció el otro señalando la moto- Al fin y al cabo me queda de camino.

-No como crees-dijo Allen apenado-además no tienes porque hacerlo, te juro que no te demandaré ni nada, sé que los accidentes pasan y solo tienes un casco…-y entonces agregó-No creas que por ser de la Orden Negra, le diré a "mi papi" que te quite la moto o use sus influencias para que te corran de tu trabajo.

Pues Allen sabía, que si el colegio al que asistía era famoso por algo era por dos cosas: una de esas era como una de las mejores instituciones educativas no solo de la ciudad sino también de la región, y la otra, (que normalmente opacaba la primera) era por sus cuantiosas colegiaturas que solo aquellas pocas familias ricas se daban el lujo de pagar.

Y el joven pelirrojo no evito lanzar una sonora carcajada.

-Que bueno que me lo dices, porque ya me estaba preocupando-dijo en broma el oji-verde-Aunque es enserio, te puedo llevar, me queda de paso. Y sobre el casco ni te preocupes que como no esta tan lejos te puedo prestar el mío…además dudo que todos los días vayas en moto, y llegarías más rápido-agregó.  
Allen se quedo pensativo un momento, eso era cierto, pero acababa de conocer al chico. Entonces le hecho una ojeada rápida. No se veía tan malo…

-Esta bien, muchas gracias.-Allen tendió su mano al chico pelirrojo-Allen Walker.

-Mucho gusto Allen-dijo el chico aceptando el saludo-Lavi Bookman.

El chico de nombre Lavi, se dirigió a su motocicleta y Allen le siguió, tomando su mochila. Pero antes de sentarse Lavi le tendió el casco. A lo que Allen no pudo evitar decir:

-Está bien que quieras recompensar esto y ser amable conmigo…pero, tú mismo dijiste que sería rápido, es mejor que lo….

Pero antes de terminar Lavi ya se las había ingeniado para ponerle el casco.

-Ándale Allen, que no tenemos todo el día-le dijo sonriendo-además está bien que no lo use yo, si algo nos pasa…la primera vez no te maté, pero no puedo decir que tendremos la misma suerte en la 2da.

Y sin más Allen se subió en la moto. Al principio había optado por agarrarse de los hombros del chico, pero apenas Lavi piso el pedal Allen mandó al demonio todo su orgullo y se agarró de la cintura del pelirrojo.

-No me digas, ¿primera vez en moto?-preguntó divertido el pelirrojo al notar la reacción de Allen

-Si-dijo en un bufido Allen. No le gusto que Lavi se burlara.

-¿Y en qué año estás Allen?-volvió a preguntar Lavi para cambiar de tema.

-3ro de Secundaria-contesto el chico.

-¿15 años ya?

-En Diciembre.

-Ya veo….

-¿Y tú?

-18.

-¿Y estudias, trabajas o qué?-pregunto de nueva cuenta el albino buscando entablar un poco mas de conversación para olvidarse de que iba en motocicleta.

-Soy narcotraficante-contesto con seriedad el pelirrojo.

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamó Allen incrédulo soltando por un leve instante al pelirrojo pero al darse cuenta de ello, se aferro a su cintura nuevamente y con más fuerza.

-Eh ¿Allen, que pasó? Perate, primero hay que conocernos más, tratarnos…Ouch-exclamo Lavi al sentir el puño de Allen en su hombro-nada mas acuérdate que el que está manejando soy yo ¿eh?

-Entonces, concéntrate en manejar y no estés diciendo tonterías.-le dijo levemente molesto al albino. _"¿Con quién me vine a topar?"_ Se preguntó mentalmente.

-…Y por si aún te lo preguntas, no, no soy narcotraficante ¿En serio crees que si fuera narcotraficante andaría en esta moto? No tengo nada en contra de ella, es perfecta, pero hace mucho que me hubiera conseguido un Mustang, un Camaro…o una Lobo King ranch –terminó el pelirrojo.

-Aún así, con eso no se juega Lavi-dijo Allen algo molesto.

-Lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo… ¡Oh mira, ya casi llegamos!

Y tenía razón. A esa distancia, Allen alcanzaba a ver el antiguo edificio principal del Colegio y las copas de los grandes árboles que rodeaban dicha institución. El Colegio La Orden Negra.

Y ahora, muchos se preguntarán ¿Cómo es que Cross Marian siendo como era, había utilizado dinero de su propio bolsillo para mantener a Allen en dicha escuela?  
Pues no fue precisamente eso lo que hizo. Cross desde un principio le había advertido a Allen que no gastaría en el más de lo necesario. Así que, hace ya poco más de dos años, cuando Allen estaba por entrar a 1er año de Secundaria, a Cross le ofrecieron trabajo como maestro de computación en dicha institución (cosa que solo hizo por un semestre), y aprovechando su puesto ahí consiguió fácilmente una beca para que el albino estudiara. Claro que, Allen tendría que matarse estudiando y ser lo más aplicado posible para que no se la quitaran, pero eso ya es otra historia.

-Vaya-empezó Lavi-por lo que veo no han llegado muchas personas.

Allen saliendo de sus pensamientos puso su vista al frente y se dio cuenta de que ya estaban solo a unos metros de la entrada, la cual estaban casi vacía.

-Es que entramos en media hora-explicó el albino-si esperabas ver tráfico y padres histéricos, eso será en unos 15 min.

-Ooh-exclamo el pelirrojo como única señal de entendimiento. Pero entonces su ojo capto algo-Oye parece que no eres el único que llegará temprano.

De entre una de las calles salía un lujoso auto negro. Un Lincoln MKS que Allen ya conocía bien.

-¿Porque habrá llegado temprano Lenalee?-se pregunto el albino así mismo pero sin notar que lo había hecho en voz alta.

-¿Lenalee?-pregunto curioso el pelirrojo mientras detenía la motocicleta frente al portón de la escuela.

-Es una amiga-contesto simplemente Allen, bajándose mientras se quitaba el casco dándole la espalda al auto que se acercaba.

-Ah sí, claro, una amiga-dijo de manera pícara el pelirrojo enfatizando mucho en la palabra "amiga"

-Si, solo eso-bufo molesto el albino.

-Bueno Allen, fue un placer conocer…-Lavi se detuvo un momento-…nos vemos, me tengo que ir. Mucho gusto-dijo arrebatándole a Allen el casco algo nervioso y poniéndoselo inmediatamente. Para después pisar a fondo el acelerador y salir de ahí sin esperar una respuesta del albino.

-¿Gracias?-dijo el albino al aire desconcertado. ¿Era idea suya o Lavi se había asustado?-Se comporto como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Buenos días Allen-Oyó atrás suyo y se giro para ver de quien se trataba…

-Buenos días Lenalee-contestó viendo a la chica que ahora tenía delante de él. Lenalee Lee, una chica puramente China de 1ro de preparatoria, con un corto pelo verde con mucho estilo, ojos violetas y que vestía el uniforme formal de las chicas. Una falda roja-que por reglamento usaban cuatro dedos sobre la rodilla- un saco negro con adornos rojos sobre la blusa de botones blanca y calcetas blancas hasta debajo de la rodilla con zapatos rojos.

-¿Amigo tuyo?-pregunto Lenalee mientras miraba el camino por donde se había ido Lavi.

-Ehm…si…podemos decir que es amigo mío.-dijo lanzando un suspiro. Fue entonces que reparo en algo. Aún seguían en la entrada.

-¿Entramos?-sugirió él.

-Oh es cierto, casi lo olvido, vamos.

Ambos jóvenes entraron a la escuela. Frente a ellos había una explanada con grandes jardines a ambos lados, donde resaltaban de entre los enormes arboles, bellos rosales color rojo. Más adelante se encontraba el edificio principal, una vieja construcción gótica que fungía como edificio principal y que, según se rumoraba y contaba, hacia mucho tiempo había sido la fortaleza de una organización secreta. Pero eso solo era uno de los tantos rumores e historias que la escuela tenía, para olvidar que el verdadero propósito del edificio era albergar a los alumnos de primaria, la biblioteca, los salones de los talleres y oficinas.

Mientras que a cada lado de la explanada, mas allá de los jardines, estaban dos sencillos edificios a los que pertenecían los salones de Secundaria y Preparatoria. El de los primeros a la derecha y el de los segundos a la izquierda.

Allen por educación acompaño a su amiga al edificio de preparatoria, mientras platicaban de temas diversos, uno de ellos la reciente muerte del director.

-¿No te parece extraño que haya clases?-preguntó Allen a la chica mientras llegaban al salón de la antes mencionada.

-Pues no del todo, si hasta me sorprendió que las cancelaran ayer, ya sabes cómo son en esta escuela de estrictos-le contesto la chica mientras dejaba su mochila en la banca, para después salir y sentarse en una de las jardineras que habia frente a los salones seguida de Allen.-Aunque según le oí decir a mi hermano, parece ser que habrá hoy suspensión ya que la mayoría de los profesores irán al entierro.

-Pues no estaría mal…-empezó el albino-y ahora que me acuerdo tengo una laptop que reparar. Podría usar el resto del día para hacerlo-menciono pensativo el chico.  
Y mientras en eso pensaba el albino no se percato de que cierto artefacto salía del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, lado en el cual su amiga estaba sentada. La cual no pudo evitar poner su vista en él.

-Allen, ¿Qué es esto?-preguntó la chica tomando el artefacto entre sus manos.

Al voltear Allen sintió un nerviosismo enorme invadirle, Lenalee tenía entre sus manos el digi-vice.

-Ehm…eso...eso es un reloj…¡Sí! un reloj-explicó el chico tomando su digi-vice rápidamente de entre las manos de ella-…por cierto ahora que me acuerdo tengo que terminar un trabajo…nos vemos más tarde Lenalee-termino por decir aún nervioso.

Lenalee lo vio marcharse. Sabía que Allen había actuado de una manera muy extraña y no solo eso. Ella había visto un reloj muy parecido a ese, solo que de colores azules.

-Es como el de Kanda.

* * *

Después de atravesar la explanada, Allen notó como más y más alumnos empezaban a llegar. Y cuando al fin llegó a su salón en este estaban casi todos sus compañeros incluidos sus otros dos amigos…

-¡Hola menona*!-dijo una chica de pelo corto y rosado que estaba sentada en el escritorio. Ella vestía el uniforme deportivo para las chicas. Una camiseta polo negra como la de Allen pero usaba una falda-short negra con una franja roja en la vastilla y unos convers.

-Hola Fou-contestó con los dientes apretados Allen. Odiaba que lo llamasen "menona".

-¿A cuánto el kilo de queso Allen?-preguntó el chico que platicaba con Fou. Era de mediana estatura, tenía el pelo café y corto. Mientras que en su rostro reflejaba una expresión juguetona.

-Muy gracioso Tai(1)-replicó Allen dejando sus cosas en la banca.

Tanto Fou como Tai empezaron a reír. Y Allen por otro lado suspiro resignado. Si bien, había logrado que toda la escuela dejase de llamarlo así había sido imposible con esos dos.

-¿Cómo les fue ayer?-pregunto Allen acercándose a donde sus amigos.

-Podemos decir que bien-dijo Fou con monotonía-la verdad no hice nada interesante…solo fastidiar a Bak jajaja.

-Pobre-dijo Allen. Conocía a Bak, era el nieto de un viejo conocido de los padres de Fou, así que ambos se conocían desde pequeños…bueno desde que Fou era pequeña y Bak un adolescente. Pero su relación no era del todo amistosa, pues si algo se conocía muy bien de la chica era su agresividad. Así que el mayor siempre terminaba con un golpe por parte de ella. Lo bueno es que se veían de vez en cuando, pero hace un año…eso había cambiado. Ella había empezado a vivir con él y su abuelo, pues como sus padres se habían mudado por cuestiones de trabajo ella prefirió quedarse para terminar bien la secundaria.

-¿Y tú Tai?-preguntó Allen.

-Nada, quería salir a patinar, pero mi mamá no me dejo-mencionó desilusionado.

-Pues no, apenas te acaban de quitar el yeso del brazo-contestó Fou

-Solo a ti se te ocurre querer salir a romperte el otro-dijo Allen entre risas. Y es que así era Taiyou, Tai entre amigos; Aventurero, despreocupado y amante de la acción...y aunque esos intereses llegaban a pedirle a cambio una lesión en su cuerpo a él seguía sin importarle.

-No soy tan idiota como para romperme el otro brazo-dijo en reproche Tai.

-Aja-mencionaron al unísono Allen y Fou rolando los ojos.

-¿Y qué hay de ti Allen?-pregunto Tai cambiando de tema.

-Pues…-Allen dudo. ¿Estaría bien contarle a Tai y Fou sobre Patamon? Moore ya lo sabía ¿Qué hacer? Fou y Tai también eran sus amigos, tal vez no tan antiguos como Moore, pero lo eran.

-¿Y bien?-insistió Fou

-La verdad chicos, hay algo que debo decirles, ayer en mi casa…

-Llegue yo, y fuimos a las "maquinitas"-dijo una voz detrás de Allen. Los tres amigos se voltearon y se toparon con el último miembro del cuarteto. Moore.

-¿Y no nos invitaron?-preguntó Tai –No, si para eso son mis amigos-agregó falsamente ofendido.

-Es que en serio, fue de repente, después de decirle a Allen que no habría clases, nos pusimos a ver televisión…lo de ir a las "maquinitas"** fue de improvisto ¿verdad?-pregunto la castaña al albino. Y algo dubitativo, Allen asintió-por cierto Allen, hazme un favor y explícame lo de física ¿sí?

-Bueno-dijo inseguro el aludido, no entendía de que iba su amiga.

-Pero pospusieron el examen Moore-comentó Fou poniéndose las manos en la cintura y viendo a la castaña de manera reprobatoria como si lo anterior dicho fuera una palabrota.

-Aún así, yo quiero saberlo ya-y sin más Moore arrastró a Allen con ella hasta su banca, mientras Tai y Fou seguían platicando.

Una vez sentada en su pupitre y Allen en el del frente pero volteado hacia ella, la miro con mucha seriedad y pregunto:

-¿Moore… es en serio que no entendiste lo de física?

-Claro que no, es solo que tengo que preguntarte algo.-le dijo la chica mientras sacaba su libro de física para disimular un poco.-Haz como si me explicaras

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó de nueva cuenta el albino, moviendo el dedo índice sobre el libro, para hacer como si remarcara algunas cosas que estaban escritas en él.

-¿Estás seguro en contarle a Fou y Tai sobre patamon?-pregunto la chica viendo al libro también, mientras levantaba las cejas o gesticulaba para hacer como si fuera entendiendo.

-La verdad, no. Pero tú ya lo sabes, creo que también ellos deberían de saberlo. Aunque lo tuyo haya sido de puro accidente.

-Por eso mismo, Allen, crees que el Sr. Marian te hubiera mandado a Patamon sabiendo que yo estaría en la casa. Te lo mando en la mañana, cuando normalmente no hay nadie…

-…Y él sabe que siempre llegó después de la escuela a comer, dejar mis cosas para después irme a trabajar.-mencionó Allen pensativo. Era cierto, Moore no debió haberse enterado. Y como nunca había nadie en la casa, a Cross se le debió haber hecho muy fácil mandar el huevo.-pero ahora lo sabes-mencionó Allen.

-No le diré a nadie-le contestó su amiga guardando el libro.-Muchas gracias Allen, en serio que esas leyes son problemáticas-mintió la castaña.

-De nada-dijo Allen levantándose en el preciso momento que el timbre de la escuela sonó.

-¡Oigan mocosos! Todos al auditorio.-ordenó un profesor desde la puerta.

-¿Por qué, Alucard?-pregunto Allen al profesor de la puerta, a quien él tenía el gusto (¿?) de conocer por fuera.

-Profesor Alucard, aunque te cueste oveja albina. ¿Y que no es obvio? El director murió, le harán una ceremonia.

* * *

-¿Lo encontraste?-pregunto Tyki a la persona con que hablaba vía computadora al mismo tiempo que tecleaba frenéticamente.

-No-contesto aquella persona de forma despreocupada.

-¿Por qué presiento que en realidad no lo estas buscando?-inquirió el moreno serio, pero con leves signos de molestias presente en su voz.

-Porque la verdad, no lo estoy buscando. Tengo otras cosas que necesitan mi atención como los digi-akuma por ejemplo.-contestó su interlocutor burlonamente.

-Tu único deber es supervisar, cosa que, conociéndote, no te debe de tomar ni media hora. Siendo un digimon de tu clase y nivel estas alturas ya hubieras dado con Cross Marian.-replico Tyki con el mismo humor pero para el digimon no pasó desapercibido el sentido de burla en lo anterior.

-Escucha patético humano…

-¿Patético?-interrumpió Tyki-mira quien lo dice, aquel que subsiste en base a pobres códigos binarios.

-¿Tyki es acaso esa la manera en la que un Tamer debe tratar a su digimon camarada?-preguntó una voz detrás de él. Tyki volteo y se topo con un hombre que muchos jurarían era su hermano gemelo. Claro, si no lo miraban cuidadosamente. Tenía pelo largo y ondulado, color oscuro y ojos de la misma tonalidad.

-Cheryl-mencionó Tyki al verlo.

-Hola-saludó cortésmente el aludido.-Veo que tienes ciertos "problemitas"-comentó mientras juntaba su dedo índice y pulgar dando la idea de pequeñez.

Tyki solo se limitó a mirar a su "hermano" con una ceja alzada y una cara que expresaba clara y sarcásticamente _"¿En serio?"  
_

_-_Creo que tengo razón-dijo Cheryl sonriendo. Fue entonces que tomo una silla y la puso cerca de donde estaba Tyki.-y como soy un muy buen hermano mayor te ayudare.

Cheryl miró al monitor donde veía al digimon de su hermano, el cual tenía una expresión de fastidio

-Entonces mi digital amigo ¿Qué es lo que molesta a mi hermano y a tu persona?-preguntó de manera cortes, pues los asuntos entre el salvaje digimon oscuro y Tyki tenían que tratarse con toda la diplomacia posible ya que un error de palabras podría ser mal interpretado por el ser digital, causando que la poca estabilidad que habia entre ellos se viera amenazada.

-Cross Marian-dijeron tamer y digimon al mismo tiempo. Y ahí se miraron el uno al otro.

-¿Lo perdieron y no lo han encontrado?-pregunto incrédulo Cheryl- Huy, no quisiera ser ustedes, ese tipo se esconde súper bien. ¡Hasta de papparazis y hacienda! Y mira que para eso...nada más él y el hombre araña.

-¿Cheryl no tienes otra cosa que hacer?-pregunto Tyki sobándose la sien y con una venita en la frente. Su "hermano" llegaba a estorbar más que ayudar, algunas veces.

-La verdad no, me hubiera encantado acompañar a Road por sus nuevos útiles escolares…pero Lulubell dijo que era mejor que fuera ella.-contesto con desilusión.

-¡¿Útiles?!...No me digas que ella también…

-Así es.-interrumpió Cheryl-después de todo es normal que un director tenga una hija ¿no? Por cierto, ¿ya terminaste con tu labor de "hacker"?

-En eso estaba…-y su mirada pasó al digimon-escucha, estamos algo ocupados…todos. Si pudieras….

-No puedo.-contesto inmediatamente el digimon

-Que rápido-murmuró Cheryl .

-Y te lo digo desde ahorita Tyki, no es porque no quiera. No lo encuentran.

-¿Cómo que no lo encuentran?-pregunto Tyki con los ojos abiertos de asombro. Su digimon camarada era uno de los más poderosos y con más partidarios, era imposible que no encontrara un digimon o humano en el digi-mundo.

-No podemos…es como si su data hubiera desaparecido. O como dirían ustedes, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

-Te lo dije-intervino Cheryl-nada más él y el hombre araña.

* * *

-¡Patamon, Timcampy ya llegue!-anunció el albino mientras abría la puerta del departamento. Gracias al cielo, al entrar, encontró el lugar igual a como lo había dejado en la mañana. Suspiro aliviado. Era bueno saber que esos dos no causarían tanto problema como su tutor.

-¡Allen, Allen!-exclamó con dicha el ser digital mientras volaba hacia su tamer seguido de un también feliz Timcampy.

-Hola-saludo él, dejando sus cosas en la ya famosa sala para después dirigirse a su cuarto y cambiarse. Ambas criaturas detrás de él.

-¿Oye Allen, no ibas a llegar más tarde?-pregunto el digimon al acomodarse en la cama del muchacho, el cual estaba sacando unas ropas para cambiarse.

-Si, pero por la muerte del director, hubo una ceremonia y después hubo suspensión de clases.-contesto Allen, lanzando sin querer la camiseta del uniforme recién quitada sobre el digimon y el golem.

-Fuchi-exclamó Patamon en broma mientras se quitaba la camiseta de encima con ayuda de Tim. Al hacerlo su tamer ya estaba cambiado en una playera azul con un extraño diseño, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis.

Allen recogió la ropa sucia, la puso en un bote y salió del cuarto con Patamon y Timcampy detrás de él. Fue entonces que reparo en el cuarto de su tutor. Se quedo quieto viéndolo por unos minutos para después caminar hacia él.

-¿Allen?-pregunto Patamon extrañado y Tim se limito a ladear la cabeza en señal de curiosidad.

Allen llego al cuarto, y por alguna extraña razón no le gusto verlo ordenado, solitario y sin las características botellas de alcohol que a veces se encontraba regadas en el suelo…vacías obviamente.

Normalmente ese cuarto estaba vacío los fines de semana, o cuando Cross salía fuera de la ciudad, pero siempre procuraba decirle a Allen.  
_  
"No voy a venir hasta el jueves. Si quieres puedes tener una fiesta, amanecerle con tus amigos, tomar como loco, fumar, yo que sé, lo que sea que haga un niño de tu edad. Pero tu limpias y tienes prohibido entrar a mi cuarto….¡Ah! Y agarrar de mis botellas"_

Si, cosas como esa le decía su tutor. Y Allen siempre le daba igual ese tipo de advertencias. La verdad él no era un chico que le gustase todo ese tipo de cosas. Indirectamente, Cross se había encargado de ello. Pero si le causaba gracia que se lo dijera.

Y ahora, ni si quiera sabía cuando regresaría aquel hombre. Si bien era cierto, su alma descansaba como nunca, ya no tenía que despertarse a las cinco y media a.m. para hacerle de almorzar, o recoger su cuarto después de que el hombre llegara a las seis de la mañana para seguirle en su cuarto con la música a todo volumen, y de pasada ser despertado a esas horas por el escándalo. Tampoco tenía que hacer tanto que hacer; como desde los siete años él se había encargado del que hacer, había aprendido a ser limpio y ordenado, pero Cross era otra historia, así que Allen también limpiaba los destrozos que él hacía. En especial cuando cocinaba. Pero nuevamente, era extraño…no era la misma sensación de soledad, en estos momentos no sabía si estaba bien o no.

Aún recordaba esa última explosión que había oído en la grabación. ¿Habría salido ileso su tutor?

-¿Allen?-preguntó Patamon sacando al albino de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Estabas muy serio-explico el digimon algo preocupado.

-A no es nada, solo me preguntaba si mi tutor estaría bien.-comentó como si en realidad no fuera un asunto muy importante. Pero, oh bueno, la verdad era otra.  
En ese momento Tim se acerco a Allen, y asintió repetidas veces.

-¿Pasa algo, Tim?-preguntaron tamer y digimon confundidos.

Tim entonces, sabrá dios como, saco un cigarro de su boca y lo mantuvo ahí. Allen tardo un poco en procesarlo pero al final lo entendió.

-¿Cross?-Tim volvió a asentir.

-¿El sr. Cross está bien?-inquirió Patamon- ¿Es lo que quieres decir?

Y el golem volvió a asentir.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices Tim…-dijo Allen con una sonrisa.

Pero el momento fue interrumpido al oír el celular del albino sonar. Este contesto el aparato y se sorprendió de oír quien era.

-¿Lou fa?

-¿Quién es Allen?-pregunto el digimon pero Allen puso su dedo índice en los labios en señal de que guardara silencio.

-Allen Walker, si, soy yo. Lamento molestarte a estas horas de la mañana…

-No, ningún problema solo estoy en mi casa ¿que se te ofrece?-pregunto curioso. ¿A que se debería la llamada? Pero, más importante que eso: -Y si no es mucho pedir, ¿Podrías decirme como conseguiste mi teléfono?-cuestiono con timidez.

-Oh bue…bueno, el otro chico del cibercafé me lo paso…

_"Rin (2)"_ pensó Allen. Era el único que podía atender el ciber en las mañanas porque él salía de la escuela hasta la tarde.

-…Es que me urge la laptop, y él me dijo que te la habías llevado unos minutos antes.

-Si, aquí la tengo conmigo, pero apenas la iba a checar.-declaró el chico.

-Ay Dios-oyó decir a la chica, la verdad que estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿La necesitas ya?-inquirió Allen.

-Pues la verdad, sí. Bueno…no. Arrrg. La verdad, no creí que fuera algo que hicieras tan rápido, solamente te iba a hablar para saber si ya estaba o como en cuanto tiempo la tendrías lista.

-Pues mira, puedo checarla ahorita, a ver qué onda y después hablarte….

-Espera, está entrando otra llamada, no me cuelgues por fa.

Allen se quedo así en espera hasta que Lou fa volvió a tomar su llamada.

-Era mi jefe-sentenció la chica un poco más calmada que antes, pero Allen aún notaba lo agitada que estaba-dice que te lleve al trabajo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo incrédulo el albino.

-Si… ¿Dónde vives?

* * *

Como media hora después Allen ya estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto del "bocho"*** azul de Lou fa. Tanto Tim como Patamon se habían quedado en la casa, pues obviamente no los iba a llevar. Así que solo fueron él y su mochila de la escuela, donde había puesto la laptop.

-Lo Lamento-decía Lou fa mientras conducía-Sé que debiste estar haciendo otras cosas. Pero mi jefe estaba terco con que fueras. Algunas veces es algo chiflado.

-Ya te dije Lou fa, que no importa. No tenía nada por hacer, y en el momento en que me hablaste iba a checar la laptop.

-Pero aún así, que pena. Y luego el estado en el que está el auto. De haber sabido lo hubiera limpiado.

Allen no había prestado mucha atención al bocho pero aprovecho la mención para verlo. En verdad que era antiguo. Unos 25 años si bien le iba. Y en el asiento de atrás notó un montón de libros, una bata de laboratorio, cuadernos y ropa.

-¿Estas estudiando química o algo?-pregunto Allen enfocándose más en la bata.

-Bioquímica para ser exactos-corrigió la chica.-pero como soy de otra ciudad, tengo que trabajar para sustentarme.-mencionó sudando gotita.- Mis padres no tienen más dinero que para pagarme colegiaturas y uno que otro libro, así que estoy de secretaria de un fotógrafo recién egresado. Mira aquí es.-dijo ella señalando el edificio a la derecha de Allen.

Allen vio que era un gran edificio de al menos veinte pisos con ventanas de cristal que abarcaban completamente todos los pisos.

A lado del edificio había un estacionamiento en el cual Lou fa dejo el bocho. Allen tomo la mochila en la que había echado la laptop, pero al hacerlo le noto un poco más pesada de lo que recordaba, pero al final de cuentas no le dio mucha importancia.

Entraron al edificio y tomaron el elevador. Allen se sorprendió al ver los pisos del edificio, le había atinado. Eran 20 pisos y ellos se dirigían al 19.

Al llegar Allen vio con asombro todas las personas que iban rápidamente de un lado para el otro. A su derecha vio una sesión de fotografías donde un joven pelirrojo y de peinado extravagante era el modelo. Allen no evito reír levemente, ese joven le recordaba a su tutor y se imagino a Cross posando como el modelo. Era una escena divertida

-Muy bien Axel, ahora con la chaqueta negra-alcanzó a oír que le decían.

-Sígueme-le indicó Lou fa.

Algunas personas en el camino le entregaron unos papeles a la chica. Suponía que todos dirigidos a su jefe.

Unos dos minutos después Lou fa entro en una oficina y le indico a Allen que entrara también.

Esta era pequeña, de un curioso color mamey. Enfrente de la puerta estaba la ventana con una increíble vista de la ciudad. Había un escritorio con algunos papeles, sobres y fotos. Una silla detrás de él para el dueño de la oficina y dos al frente para los invitados. En la pared izquierda había fotografías y posters de propagandas enmarcadas, pero lo que más le llamo la atención, fueron los dos estantes abarrotados de libros, que ocupaban por completo la pared derecha del lugar.

-Bueno, ponte cómodo. Mi jefe está supervisando unas cosas, pero llegará en unos momentos. Quiere ver que problema es el de la laptop y todo eso.

-Ah ok, gracias Lou fa-dijo amablemente Allen con una sonrisa.

-Eh…d-de… de nada-balbuceo Lou fa, con un leve sonrojo y salió de la oficina.

El chico miro una vez más a su alrededor, se sentó en una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio y en la otra puso su mochila. Justo cuando estaba haciendo eso su ojo capto unas fotos en el escritorio. Eran unas fotos entre salidas de un sobre, pero lo que llamo su atención fue de quién era las fotos. Siguiendo su curiosidad tomo todo el montón y las vio una a una. Era imposible.

Esas eran fotos de Lenalee. Todas y cada una de ellas eran de su amiga. En diferentes poses y momentos del día. Hasta unas en los entrenamiento de Tae Kwon Do de la chica y una que otra saliendo de las prácticas de banda. Eso lo asusto un poco.

-Que tipo tan más raro.

Y la puerta de la oficina se abrió.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-exclamó la voz de la persona que recién entró, provocando que Allen se tensara al instante.- ¡Hola Allen!

El tampoco podía creerlo. Reconocía esa voz. Y fue entonces, al girarse para confirmar sus sospechas, que llego a la conclusión de que lo que le decían sus amigos era muy cierto: El mundo es pequeño.

_-_Hola Lavi.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**  
*-Menona o menonita: Son parte de una religión en la que los congregados viven en un mismo lugar y donde solo pueden casarse entre ellos mismos. Son muy blancos porque como la religión viene de Europa, Alemania y esos lugares, la mayoría tienen rasgos muy blancos o rubios por lo mismo de los nacimientos entre los miembros.  
Esto según mi beta. Y yo creo en ella y como buena niña busque en internet y medio coincidían las explicaciones…..y según mi poca cultura y lo que recuerdo de las bromas a una niña a la que le decían así que estaba en mi secundaria…venden quesos.**  
**

**-Las maquinitas son los juegos de Arcade. Aclaración para quien no sepa.

***- El Volkswagen, esos chiquitos bonitos que ya no hacen pero que son anfibios porque andan hasta debajo del agua…o eso me dijeron. Admitamoslo, un bocho le va perfecto a Loufa.

(1).-Y lo que debió haber creado algo de confusión XD. Tai o Taiyou, no es Tai el de digimon, es nada más y nada menos que el protagonista de "Continue" one-shot publicado por Hoshino Katsura antes de -man. Me pareció un lindo detalle hacerlo uno de los mejores amigos de Allen.

(2).-Rin, personaje principal del reciente manga Ao No Exorcist (8 capítulos hasta ahora). Sentí necesario aclarar quién era él puesto que es un personaje prácticamente nuevo en este vasto mundo del anime/manga.

Y algo tal vez no de mucha relevancia pero que considero importante aclarar. Cuando me refiero al pelo de Lenalee con "mucho estilo" es porque yo la imagino con el pelo como lo tenía Rihanna. En mi profile les puse una foto XD.

* * *

Lamento un buen la tardanza! Pero es que este semestre no estuvo tan ligero como creí T_T por alguna extraño razón a pesar de tener materias faciles las tareas no lo fueron tanto _, por lo que mi tiempo libre no fue tanto. Así que o dibujaba, o leía o escribía. Es complicado en especial cuando las tres actividades las disfruto XD.  
Además de que este cap tuvo que ser reescrito como 3 veces porque siempre había algo que no me gustaba. De hecho...no me terminor de gustar, pero ya quería publicarlo y si lo seguía reescribiendo y así pues nunca iba a terminar. De hecho, cre que en este capitulo salen a la luz todos mis fallos como escritora wannabe amateur D: Pero en fin como he dicho este fic solo tiene como propósito darme un gusto :3  
Cabe mencionar también que estoy impresionada conmigo misma, no espere llegar a un capitulo 4 en tan poco tiempo, pero como he dicho estoy muy emocionada con este proyecto, digo ya tengo casi toda la historia terminada y medio acomodandola son como 5 arcos argumentales XD. Y apenas vamos en el inicio del primer arco o.o en fins espero poder seguir adelante porque si hay un Arco que me va encantar y que no puede esperar para escribir es el 3ro, ya que les dare una sorpresota que ni se imaginan 8D. Claro mientras Hoshino Katsura no la riegue y me cambie la historia con cosas como "Alma" y así ¬¬ No tengo nada en contra del chico, pero pos no lo contemple! o_ó ni tampoco a los otros noeh que salieron de un jalon! Así que no los esperen...bueno a Alma tal vez si, chance y lo puedo lograr acomodar. En fins nos vemos!

Reviews Plis non!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: DGM me pertenece por lo tanto el 14vo en realidad no es bato sino vieja y se llama lilith...¿ah verdad? No, no es mío. Así que ni se preocupen esa marihuanada no va a pasar. Pero si le atino quiere decir que Hoshino tiene una conexión mental conmigo.  
Tampoco soy dueña de Digimon, que si lo fuera...ok aquí ya no se me ocurre nada D:  
Ambas series son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

Gracias por el review elyon y pao ;3

* * *

_**5.-Target**_

Lavi vio a Allen con una gran sonrisa, pues no creía que habiendo tantas personas en la ciudad, la que se encargaría de reparar su computadora iba a ser la misma a la que casi atropellaba en la mañana y de la que se había hecho amiga. Pero fue entonces que notó lo que el albino tenía en las manos.

-Veo que ya las encontraste-dijo con nerviosismo.

Allen no entendió en un principio pero lo logro cuando noto a donde iba la mirada de Lavi. Las fotos.

-Si. De no ser porque te conozco diría que eres un pervertido. Espera… no te conozco… Entonces si, eres un pervertido.

-Claro que no- se defendió el pelirrojo -escucha sé que suena tonto. Pero esas fotos tienen una explicación lógica y racional.

-¿Hay algo de lógico y racional en tomarle fotos a una chica de 16 años mientras ella no se da cuenta?-pregunto Allen enarcando una ceja. Lo cierto era, que él sabía que Lavi no era un pervertido. No porque lo conociera de mucho, vamos que lo acababa de conocer esa mañana, pero su apariencia no lo delataba como uno. Aunque la situación le parecía bastante divertida, así que había optado por la actitud del amigo defensor e indignado.

-Mira, sé que sonará aún más raro, pero esas fotos me las pidió un cliente. Es alguien cercano a la chica. Se llama Bak Chan.

Allen se sorprendió ante la mención de ese nombre. Pero ahora todo encajaba: Fou le había contado que Bak era amigo de la infancia del hermano mayor de Lenalee, Komui. También le dijo, como ella había descubierto que él estaba enamorado de Lenalee…eso y de pasada, que Bak, había cedido a sus chantajes para que no le fuera con el cuento a Komui. Y es que, si había una razón de que Lenalee Lee no tuviera novio a estas alturas, ese era de su hermano...bueno, él y dos grandes amigos de la china.

-Por tu cara supongo que sabes de quien hablo.-le dijo Lavi sacando a Allen de sus pensamientos.

-Si, claro que lo conozco, bueno, no tanto…Pero una de mis amigas es cercana a él, además de que Lenalee también lo ha mencionado.

-Bueno, pues de él son las fotos. Originalmente la chica había venido a una sesión de fotos porque entre Bak y su hermano le hicieron un regalo por su cumpleaños. Un video o algo así.

Pero fue con otro fotógrafo de este misma agencia, y como el tipo estaba muy enamorado me pidió que si yo podía seguir tomándole fotos. Y acepté.

-¿Por eso te fuiste tan de repente en la mañana?

-Así es, si tu amiga me veía creo que ya no podría seguir tomándole fotos. Y eso sería malo, en especial porque Bak me paga muy bien, además de que es alguien a quien aprecio.  
_"Bueno, malo sería que Bak fuera alguien peligroso"_ pensó Allen dejando las fotos donde las encontró.

-Pero bueno, hablemos de negocios -empezó Lavi mientras se dirigía a su escritorio y le indicaba al chico que se sentara- Supongo, que como somos amigos no me vas a cobrar ¿verdad Allen?

-Jajaja… no.-contestó este con simpleza.

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿porqué? -exclamo el pelirrojo indignado.

-¿Qué crees? ¿Qué todo es gratis? Además, necesito el dinero…-mencionó el albino con preocupación. Y la verdad, no mentía. Con Cross ausente, todos los pagos corrían a cargo de él. Y con lo que tenía en la cuenta de ahorros que le había hecho su tutor, solo tenía para pagar los próximos dos meses. Si iba a estar solo por más tiempo que ese, tenía mucho por hacer.  
Lavi notó la cara de preocupación del chico.

-¿En serio necesitas mucho el dinero?

-La verdad… sí.

-¿Y como es que un chico de la Orden Negra….?

-Tengo beca.

-Ah, eso explica mucho… pues mira Allen, es tu día de suerte, te propongo algo-menciono el pelirrojo de repente, mientras una enigmática sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Escucho.

-Verás, mi laptop no es la única que esta fallando. Como ves, trabajamos mucho con computadoras, pero desde hace dos días algunas nos están fallando. Se paralizan y después se apagan. No sé si tú pudieras ver qué sucede con ellas y si es posible arreglarlas.

Allen lo pensó un momento antes de contestar.

-Pues creo que podría. Si no es nada realmente grave podría revisarlas todas para ver el problema y si tengo suerte las terminaría hoy. Pero te lo advierto, no habrá nada de precios especiales.

-Que avaricioso eres Allen -dijo con recelo el pelirrojo.

-Si hubieras vivido con mi tutor, hubieras aprendido el valor del dinero-menciono el albino recordando como desde pequeño Cross lo había educado para que cuidara de cada centavo que llegara a sus manos. Pero no precisamente porque el mayor fuera una persona ahorrativa…

-¿Tutor? -cuestionó Lavi con curiosidad

-Este…si -dudó un poco Allen, pero antes de pensar si era bueno o no contar lo que tenía planeado decir, ya era un poquitín tarde.- Es que mis padres murieron. -Y ante esa afirmación se quedo sorprendido. No era que le gustase estar diciendo eso a cada persona que conocía pero por alguna extraña razón, con Lavi se le había salido como si fuera algo que él ya conociera.

Por su parte el pelirrojo se limito solo a abrir los ojos con sorpresa ante la facilidad con la que Allen había dicho eso. Pero al notar la propia cara de sorpresa del chico decidió que era mejor decir algo.

-Lo siento. -dijo con simpleza- Yo también tengo un tutor si lo quieres poner de esa forma. Mi abuelo me cuida desde hace muchos años, pues mis padres se la pasan trabajando fuera y así.

-Si, pero el no te obliga a limpiar, hacerle de comer y trabajar por tu propio dinero-replico Allen entre leves risillas, pues había captado el intento de Lavi por cambiar de tema, que la verdad, se lo agradecía.

-No, pero me obliga a leer por lo menos 4 libros cada mes y que de pasada le ayude a preparar sus clases de historia…ah sí y a hacerle algunos exámenes.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Allen incrédulo- Perdóname, pero tienes cara de todo menos de lector.

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido, -le contesto Lavi- pero resulta que es cierto. Bueno, en parte, como tengo memoria fotográfica me es muy fácil aprender. Digo ¿…no te has preguntado porque a mis 18 años soy un fotógrafo profesional?

-La verdad si me lo había estado preguntado, cuando Loufa se refería a ti como "su jefe" me imagine a alguien de más de veinticinco años.

-Ay, esa Loufa, le digo y le repito que me diga Lavi-dijo el del parche con resignación, pero cambiando rápidamente de humor prosiguió-bueno, te decía, como se me dio muy fácil aprender, podríamos decir que me adelante unos cuantos años. Y cuando llegó la hora de querer estudiar una carrera, opté por algo relajante y que de preferencia me agradara.

Allen se quedo haciendo cuentas: Lavi tenía 18 años, a eso le restó los años de la carrera. Menos los que debió haber pasado antes de entrar a la primaria. Dando como resultado los años en los que el otro tuvo que haber visto todo los temas que abarcan los tres niveles de educación(1) antes de la carrera…y el resultado lo deja tan impactado que si hubiera estado comiendo se hubiera atragantado y tal vez ahogado.

-Ay no, también se puso a hacer cuentas-dijo el pelirrojo mientras se cubría el rostro con la palma de la mano.

* * *

Unos segundos después del estado de asombro de Allen, y de haber experimentando como dos dichos de uso común actuaban en su contra (2), Loufa llegó avisándole a Lavi que tenía que ver las fotos de una sesión. El pelirrojo acudió al llamado asegurando que no tardaría mucho, y por su parte Allen le dijo que revisaría la laptop de una vez. Y era justo eso lo que haría.

Nuevamente tomo su mochila, esta vez la puso en el escritorio semi-vacío del pelirrojo y al hacerlo, notó que estaba más pesada. Curioso por esto, se apresuro a abrir la bolsa.

-¡OUCH!-exclamó adolorido al sentir una mordida en la nariz. Después de haberse frotado algunas veces, se encontró de cara con una conocida bolita dorada, quien al parecer estaba molesta.

-¿Timcampy?-cuestiono sorprendido.

-Es que hacía calor ahí dentro Allen.

Fue entonces que el chico volteó a ver a su digimon que también estaba dentro de la mochila.

-Creí que se habían quedado en la casa-dijo Allen en voz baja para que solo ellos escucharan.

-¡Fue idea de Timcampy! -soltó de repente el digimon señalando con una de sus patitas delanteras al golem, pero este último no se quedó con la culpa pues también estaba señalando al otro, solo que él con su colita.

Allen enarcó una ceja, como simple señal de que quería una explicación.

-Bueno…de los dos-dijo el digimon con una sonrisa mientras Allen suspiraba resignado. Era obvio que por estar tan apurado no reparó mucho en el peso extra.

-En fin -soltó con un suspiro- ya están aquí, no puedo ir a regresarlos, solo les pido que si entra Lavi o alguien más no se muevan… pero antes que nada ¿A qué horas entraron?

-Cuando fuiste al baño. -contesto Patamon y Tim asintió- Sacamos tus libros y nos metimos.

Y nuevamente Allen suspiro. Después de esto decidió checar al fin la laptop de Lavi con Patamon y Tim expectantes de lo que haría. Afortunadamente no tardo mucho en encontrar el problema…un virus. Tan sencillo como eso. Pero la laptop estaba tan infectada que iba a ser necesario que Allen desinstalara el Anti-virus de la Laptop, instalara uno nuevo que el traía en su USB, después entrar a modo seguro y empezar a analizar (3). Algo sencillo la verdad.

El chico se agacho para tomar la USB de su mochila, pero justo cuando la agarró, Patamon lo llamó.

-Allen algo le paso a la pantalla.

El aludido regresó inmediatamente su vista a la pantalla y se sorprendió de ver que el fondo de pantalla de una foto había sido cambiado por una serie de extraños caracteres que no reconocía. No parecían letras de algún alfabeto existente. No ruso, no griego, no español, no chino, no japonés…ni si quiera había números.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó con conocimiento previo de que la respuesta nunca llegaría.

* * *

-¡KOMUI!- un joven de 26 años con pelo rubio cenizo corría por los pasillos de tonalidades azules de un laboratorio tecnológico, mientras gritaba. Se detuvo frente a una puerta que tenía una placa de metal con un grabado que rezaba "Supervisor" con letras negras, y sin si quiera llamar antes la abrió. Lástima que el hombre de 28 años, pelo oscuro y lentes que buscaba con tanta urgencia yacía recostado sobre su escritorio en las garras de Morfeo. Y digo garras porque aunque una estampida de rinocerontes pasara, Komui no saldría de ese sueño.

-Demonios, no tengo tiempo para esto -se quejó- ¡Komui despierta! -gritó, pero nada, el supuesto "supervisor" seguía dormido.

-Esta bien… -replicó resignado, tomando aire para lo que venia- Komui, Lenalee está embarazada.

Y esta vez la respuesta no se hizo esperar….

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ¡DIME QUIEN FUE LENALEE! -gritó enfurecido el hombre- Fuiste tu ¿verdad Reever?

-Claro que no, payaso. Ya dejo eso, tu hermana está bien. Tenemos asuntos mas importantes…

-Nada es más importante que mi querida, preciosa y pura Lenalee-replico en un leve puchero el hombre "maduro" que era Komui.

-¿Ni esto?-dijo Reever mientras se acercaba a la computadora de Komui. Un clic por aquí, uno por allá y unos cuantas contraseñas después, en la pantalla había abiertas dos ventanas: una con los interminables caracteres que cierto albino veía en esos momentos en otro lado de la ciudad. Y la otra, con la imagen de una especie de insecto rojo con antenas naranjas y grandes ojos verdes.

-Komui -le llamó el insecto.

-Tentomon… ¿Esto es acaso…?-

-¡Si! ¡Han creado otra puerta desde el mundo real al digimundo!-contestó el digimon alarmado.

Komui Lee, entendía lo que esto significaba y le preocupaba. Una puerta entre el digimundo y el mundo real eran normalmente creadas desde el digimundo. Un caso contrario a esto solo significaba una cosa. Digi-Akumas.

-Reever, intenta localizar a Kanda. -ordenó.

-Esta bien -y sin más el hombre salió del lugar.

Komui observó salir a su amigo y asistente. Después miró al digimon de la ventana con melancolía.

-Tentomon, por favor intenta localizar esa puerta y dime a qué lugar del mundo real lleva.

-Por supuesto… y Komui..

-¿Si?

-Aun aquí es posible ayudar a los demás.

-Lo sé, amigo… es solo que a veces lo olvido.

* * *

-Ten, no los pierdas. -dijo Tyki entregándole una carpeta a Cheryl con unos papeles- No fue fácil hacerlos.

-No te preocupes hermanito. -contesto el mayor verificando que todos los documentos estuvieran en orden- Y puedes estar contento, con esto termina tu labor de hoy.  
-Bien…

Pero sus momentos de tranquilidad recién recobrada se vieron perturbados por una especie de alarma que se oía desde la computadora. Ambos hermanos se vieron confundidos, pero al estar Tyki con poco ánimo fue Cheryl el que se acerco al aparato para ver el problema.

-No sabía que abría más Digi-Akumas el día de hoy. -comentó viendo la pantalla

-Y no lo habría, **él **había dicho que hoy solo nos íbamos a concentrar en el nuevo plan. Que no tendríamos porque traer más.

-¿Entonces porqué hay una puerta abierta?

-¿La hay?-pregunto mientras se estiraba, pues había pasado ya mucho tiempo sentado.

-Aja… pero lo extraño es que no puede ser localizada. Mandare a tu digimon a investigar.

-Haz lo que quieras yo me voy a dormir-dijo con poco interés mientras salía de ese cuarto. La verdad es que por mucho que esto fuera por su bien y el de su familia, había veces en las que deseaba que las cosas no hubieran sido de esta manera… no tener nada que ver con los digimons…

-Tener una vida normal -resopló.

* * *

-Chicos… ¿seguro que no hicieron nada? -preguntó Allen, viendo preocupado como es que los caracteres seguían apareciendo cifrados.

-No -negó el digimon , mientras que Tim se limito a mover su cabecita. Pero viendo al golem fue cuando Allen notó algo extraño. Sus alitas estaban tiesas en el aire, cuando normalmente

Tim las tenía caídas al estar sobre una superficie, en este caso el escritorio.

-¿Tim? ¿Qué tienes? -preguntó tomando al golem en sus manos. Solo que en ese momento se escucho la puerta de la oficina abrirse.

-¿Cómo vas?  
Allen brincó del susto y sin pensarlo mucho se giro a ver a Lavi tapando la Laptop con su cuerpo y ocultando a Tim tras de sí. Disimuladamente miro a Patamon, quien se encontraba acostado de lado con sus patitas sueltas que caían. La verdad si parecía un peluche.

-Pues… voy -mencionó sonriendo con una inocencia mal disimulada, lo que provocó una mirada de duda en Lavi, la cual se acentuó cuando noto al albino cubriendo la laptop.

-¿Seguro? -inquirió acercándose a ver.

-Muy seguro, Lavi-afirmo el albino vigorosamente al momento en que se volteaba lo más rápido posible para no dejar que el pelirrojo viera la pantalla al mismo tiempo que metía a Tim en su bolsillo. Más se sorprendió al ver cómo es que los extraños caracteres habían desaparecidos y ahora se mostraba la anterior imagen de fondo con un Lavi abrazado a la botarga* de una lata de cerveza.

-¿Encontraste el problema?-le pregunto el pelirrojo quien ya estaba a un lado suyo.

-Si, un virus-le contesto Allen después de unos segundos en los que se recuperó de la sorpresa de ver todo normal otra vez- Pero no te preocupes, en unos minutos todo estará bien.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿podrías trabajar después con las demás computadoras?

-Claro-contestó el albino, sentándose y empezando a insertar su memoria y seguir todos los pasos anteriormente citados.

-Por cierto Allen ¿y este muñeco?

Y fue allí cuando Allen sintió nerviosismo y rezo a cualquiera que lo pudiera escuchar haya arriba para que Patamon no se moviera más de lo que debería ya que, aunque estuviera trabajando, estaba muy pendiente de Lavi; quien había tomada al digimon examinándolo de manera sospechosa y este no hacía mas que esforzarse para no parecer un ser viviente. Lo malo fue que Lavi empezó agitarlo de arriba a abajo.

-¡Es de una amiga!-dijo al fin, arrebatándole a Patamon, quién se notaba mareado por la anterior acción del mayor. Y un "perdón" salió de los labios de Allen para que solo su compañero digimon lo escuchara mientras lo metía de nueva cuenta en la calurosa mochila.- ¿Y cuantas computadoras tendré que revisar Lavi?-preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Ah eso…Pues son como 10.

"Entonces no estaré aquí tanto tiempo" pensó el albino.

* * *

Ya eran pasadas las seis de la tarde y Allen aún no terminaba. Bueno, la verdad es que no sabía la hora exacta, pero la calculaba al ver el cielo en tonos anaranjados. Porque después de tres computadoras arregladas había perdido la noción del tiempo. Principalmente se debía a que las demás máquinas habían mostrados más problemas que el que le mencionó Lavi. Por lo que fue más laborioso el chequeo y la resolución de los problemas, dando como resultado más tiempo invertido. Lo bueno fue que no se tuvo que saltar la comida pues Lavi le mando a pedir algo de comer, de lo cual también le dio a Patamon… cada que podía.

En esos momentos terminaba de verificar que todo estuviera en orden en la recién reparada computadora para así poder seguir con la última. El chico se encontraba en el 2do piso del estudio - aunque la verdad ya no estaba tan seguro de llamar a aquel lugar "estudio", más bien parecía una agencia de publicidad - en el estaban las computadoras e impresoras que se utilizaban, al igual que algunas cámaras. Todo para uso de los fotógrafos y diseñadores. Por lo que no le fue raro ver cómo iba y venía gente, inclusive vio a Lavi y Loufa imprimiendo, tomando cámaras o viendo unas cosas en las computadoras que si funcionaban.

Pero de eso, ya hacía unas horas, pues el negocio hace unos minutos que había cerrado. Solo estaban en el edificio Allen, Lavi, Loufa y la mochila al lado del albino con Patamon y Tim. Los otros dos afinando detalles de un proyecto, o eso según ellos, porque Allen sabía que eso era puro cuento y que si se quedaban era porque él mismo había insistido en quedarse hasta terminar con todas las máquinas.

-¿Ya casi?-pregunto Patamon entre bostezos.

-Ya mero, solo me falta una-contestó el mientras se dirigía a la otra máquina.

El digimon y Tim lo siguieron volando, permitiéndose tal libertad al no estar Lavi o Loufa en el lugar, ellos estaban en el piso inferior. Ambos seres se acomodaron al lado de la pantalla y Allen pudo notar su aburrimiento y fastidio.

-Si se hubieran quedado en la casa no estarían tan aburridos. -les comentó un poco divertido. Pero no los culpaba, él también estaba en las mismas. Llevaba ahí más de lo que hubiera esperado.

-Alguien viene-advirtió el digimon de repente.

-Entonces ya saben qué hacer.

Allen giró su vista al elevador. Y efectivamente Lavi venía saliendo seguido de Loufa.

-Oye Allen. Si quieres déjalo así. Igual y ya es la última, vienes mañana a arreglarla.-comentó Lavi al estar ya cerca de él con Loufa a un lado.

-Lo haría Lavi, pero como mañana todo volverá a ser normal en la escuela, tal vez no pueda.

-¿Y no te dirán nada en tu casa?-preguntó Loufa con preocupación-ya es un poco tarde.

-Nah, además no creo a mi tutor le importe mucho -mintió a medias Allen. Y fue a medias porque la verdad, a Cross le daba igual a donde fuera siempre y cuando avisara si llegaría o no a la casa a dormir, y por qué ahora el estaba solo a su suerte con Patamon y Tim.

-Ya veo…

Pero la china fue interrumpida por un ruido del exterior.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Lavi preocupado.

Se oyó otra vez. Allen se levantó viendo por los ventanas…tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Suena como…si alguien estuviera golpeando… -oyó decir a Loufa

Él sonido se escuchó una vez más.

-…La pared-completó él, dirigiéndose a las ventanas anteriormente mencionadas pero antes tomó a Patamon y a Tim. Acción que no paso desapercibida por los otros.

-¿Allen que haces?-preguntó Lavi confuso.

-Ese ruido, no es solo un golpe… -Allen se acercó mas y mas a la ventana. Pero no solo para ver si podía saber que era lo que causaba el ruido sino por algo más…

Y se oyó el golpe otra vez. Pero esta vez percibió una leve vibración proveniente del vidrio de la ventana.

...Se alejó de la ventana rápidamente, pero estaba delante de Lavi y de Loufa. Patamon finalmente se movió, y Allen lo tomo como la señal que esperaba, dirigió su mirada a su digimon, quien le regresó una de terror, demostrando ciertas las sospechas del albino…

-¡Aléjense!-exclamó en casi un grito. Se alejó aún más de la ventana terminando justo a un lado de ellos.

-Allen, dime que pasa -exigió saber Lavi serio.

Lamentablemente para él, lo siguiente en pasar no fue una respuesta de Allen sino que algo golpeo contra las ventanas, ocasionado una estruendosa entrada en el último piso del edificio y que las ventanas terminaran hechas añicos.

Pero los tres presentes no creían lo que veían. Dos porque era una serpiente blanca enorme con un casco alado la que había entrado. Y el otro porque no creyó ver al mismo Digi-Akuma que lo atacó el día anterior.

-¡Quetzalmon!-exclamó Allen incrédulo.

-¡¿QUETAZAL…QUE?!-exclamaron Lavi y Loufa con miedo y confusión viendo a Allen. Este los miró con decisión.

-Deben de irse, ahora -dijo- Yo me encargaré de él.

-Estas loco -sentenció Lavi

-¡No hay tiempo, Lavi! Si se recupera…

-Allen, esa cosa, por si no te has dado cuenta es…una serpiente que mide como 8 veces tu tamaño o hasta más, vuela y acaba de destrozar medio piso.

-¡Tenemos problemas!-interrumpió Loufa en un chillido y señalando con el dedo índice a Quetzalmon.

Ambos lo vieron y se sorprendieron de ver la mirada penetrante que le dirigía no a ellos, sino a una persona en especial.

-Allen… creo que te conoce -comentó en voz baja Lavi.

-Algo… -se limito a decir.

Siendo justo ese momento en que el digimon salió disparado a atacarlos. Allen sin dudarlo empujo a Lavi, quien al estar a lado de Loufa termino cayendo encima de ella. Era obvio que el Quetzalmon iba en su contra por lo del día de ayer. No iba a dejar que lastimara a alguien más…

-¡ATAQUE ÁEREO!-oyó decir a Patamon quien embistió con su cuerpo al Quetzalmon antes de que se acercará a Allen. A pesar de la diferencia en el nivel era obvio que ese ataque había afectado al digi-Akuma.

-Así que escapaste -dijo Patamon mientras se mantenía volando delante del albino- Me sorprende que Gargomon no pudiera acabar contigo…

-Patamon, entretenlo mientras yo saco a Lavi y Loufa de aquí. -pidió Allen a su digimon.

Por su parte, el del parche no creía lo que veía. El supuesto muñeco de su amigo tenía vida, volaba y hablaba. Aparentemente se llamaba Patamon y la gran serpiente Quetzalmon. Esto sí que era algo extraño. Pero no podía quedarse así como así. Se levanto y ayudo también a Loufa, la cual estaba pálida del susto y mas callada de lo que se la pudo haber imaginado.

-¿Allen, podrías decirnos que sucede?-pidió una vez que lo vio terminar de platicar con Patamon y este se iba seguido de la bolita dorada, que para su sorpresa también volaba.

-Después Lavi, debemos salir de aquí.

-¿L..lo d...dejaras solo?-pregunto titubeante Loufa, hablando al fin y pescada al brazo del pelirrojo.

-No -le contesto inmediatamente el albino, y su voz reflejaba seguridad- Los acompañare a la salida y regreso.

-Allen, no se que sean esas cosas, pero si sé que en tamaño tu amigo esta en desventaja -replicó Lavi viendo como Patamon esquivaba los ataques de viento del digimon e intentaba atacarle, al igual que la bolita dorada.

-Por eso debo regresar, debo ver si puedo ayudarlo.-contestó mientras tomaba el digi-vice de su bolsillo. Que para Lavi no era más que un aparatejo, pero ya preguntaría mas tarde.

Como Allen dijo, no había tiempo además de que fuera lo que fuera que haría, el y Loufa no harían mas que estorbar.

-¡AAAAH!

-¡PATAMON!-gritó Allen al ver como Quetzalmon había cambiado de estrategia y había optado por embestir también. El pobre digimon había terminado contra la pared y el chico no dudó en ir a ayudarlo.

-¡Allen ten cuidado!-exclamó Lavi pues ya no pudo detener al chico. Pero mientras Allen corría, el digimon no iba a dudar en esperar a que llegara con Patamon. Lavi notó esto y quien sería su siguiente presa.

Pensó rápido. Necesitaba un tubo o algo parecido. Volteo a su alrededor, y la vió. Una escoba. Se desprendió del agarre de la china y la tomo. Y sin saber de donde, sacó valor y salieron de él palabras que nunca creyó usar, mucho menos ante un monstruo…

-¡Oye tú! ¡Tú siguiente oponente seré yo! -exclamó. Y Quetzalmon se detuvo para prestarle atención. "_Ahora si te metiste en una buena Lavi"_ pensó. Pero ya era muy tarde.

-¡LAVI, NO!-Oyó gritar no solo a Allen, sino también a Loufa. Pero fue lo último que escucho, pues después de eso se concentro en poder atinarle un golpe al digimon que se acercaba.

Primero se movió a la derecha al estar a una distancia considerable para que no le atacara, y poder darle un golpe con la escoba. Lo logró. Pero el daño fue mínimo y el Quetzalmon intento atacarlo otra vez. Lavi esta vez le dio un golpe en la cabeza lo cual le aturdió un poco. Entonces se movió a la derecha otra vez, para volverle atacar de manera horizontal, pero el aturdimiento del digimon había terminado, por lo que logro tirar una mordida pescando la escoba. Tanto el pelirrojo como el digimon forcejearon. Al final el digimon resulto vencedor pues terminó quebrando la escoba y empujando a Lavi en el suelo. Había terminado.

Si Quetzalmon no había podido hacerle daño a Allen, entonces se lo haría a él. Por instinto se alejó sin apartar la mirada. Pero topo con un escritorio, de los que estaban pegados a la pared. Donde hace unos minutos Allen reparaba las computadoras. Donde hacia unos minutos pensaba en regresar a su casa, en la cual estaría en esos momentos, de no ser por este incidente. Pero bueno, ahora estaba ahí contra una gran serpiente que no sabía ni que era. ¿Moriría a manos de algo que no conocía? Era algo cruel. Pero solo algo lo consolaba. Que si caía, al menos fué dando batalla….

-¡LAVI!-escucho gritar otra vez a Loufa.

Y una luz a sus espaldas lo iluminó todo.

-¡TOPE DE V-MON!

Escucho trás de sí y al otro segundo Quetzalmon estaba en el suelo mas aturdido que con el ataque del amigo de Allen y los suyos con la escoba. Y a un lado suyo estaba una especie de criatura azul con dos curiosas orejas. Tenía pinta de dinosaurio, pero Lavi no estaba muy seguro. El ser azul se giro a verlo y una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

-¡Si, si, si! -exclamó con felicidad el ser, mientras empezaba a brincar alrededor de un aún mas confundido Lavi.- ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que mi tamer nunca se intimidaría ante un digimon. ¡Sabía que serías alguien con mucho valor Lavi!

-¿C… co-como sabes mi nombre? -preguntó dejando salir el nerviosismo que lo invadía. Se había estado conteniendo bastante pero digamos que el hecho de que esa cosa supiera su nombre y que hasta hace pocos minutos había visto pasar su vida entera ante sus ojos había ayudado bastante a liberarlo.

-¡Pues obvio! Te he estado esperando -contesto con simpleza. Entonces se acercó a Lavi y tomo algo que estaba tirado a un lado de este- y este es tu digi-vice, deberías ser mas cuidadoso, es algo muy importante.-le extendió el digi-vice para que lo tomara, cosa que hizo, aunque algo dudoso.

-Digi-vice… -susurro- ¿Y tu quien eres? -preguntó al fin.

-Yo soy V-mon y de ahora en adelante tu digimon camarada.

Ok, esos eran más conceptos de los que el pelirrojo podía manejar, V-mon, tamer, digimon, Quetzalmon digi-vice…no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que significaban y porque ahora lo involucraban a él. Pero si eso significaba poder defender a Loufa, Allen y compañía. Entonces estaba bien por él.

-Lavi -oyó a su lado. Era Loufa quien estaba aún asustada- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó viendo de reojo y con desconfianza a V-mon. Lavi lo notó, por lo que puso una mano sobre la cabeza del digimon y dijo:

-Gracias a él.

Quetzalmon comenzaba a recuperarse del golpe. Tanto Lavi como V-mon lo notaron.

-Vengan -dijo Lavi yendo con la única persona que sabía que pasaba, Allen.

-Pero…-intento replicar el digimon azul a su lado.

-Necesitamos pensar en algo, y luego pelearas con él-le aseguro el pelirrojo. Las energías del digimon a su lado eran tantas que no era difícil adivinar que quería volver a la batalla. Pero inclusive alguien como Lavi, que le gustaba la acción sabía que sin una buena estrategia no se lograba nada.

Llego con Allen quien estaba al lado de Patamon, que ya estaba en pie, y la bolita dorada sobre su cabeza, y tanto Allen como el digimon sonriendo.

-Veo que no soy el único.-dijo el albino poniéndose de pie.

-Después me explicas que está pasando -comentó- Primero hay que sacar a esa cosa de aquí.

-Será difícil, si no es que imposible-y fue cuando Allen le comentó el problema en el que estaban al ser Quetzalmon un digimon en etapa campeón y que tanto V-mon como Patamon estuvieran en etapa novato.

-¿Entonces no hay forma de derrotarlo?-pregunto Loufa una vez terminada la breve explicación.

-Nada es imposible-dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos digimons viendo a los humanos con determinación.

-Si nosotros contamos con su ayuda…-empezó Patamon

-…y seguimos adelante, es seguro que el resultado final será increíble.-apoyo V-mon.

Si hubiera sido otra persona la que les hubiera dicho eso, ninguno de los tres hubiera hecho caso…lo bueno fue que no fue otra persona la que lo hizo, sino sus digimons y a ellos les creían, por muy absurdo que sonará; había algo en su voz y actitud que simplemente no te quedaba más opción que creerles. Inclusive Lavi y Loufa lo sintieron, siendo que acababan de conocer a los seres digitales

Sin embargo, antes de que siguieran con su plan, notaron como Tim se levantaba de la cabeza de Allen y miraba en dirección a Quetzalmon. Los otros lo imitaron y se sorprendieron de ver al digimon forcejeando, pero no se movía de su lugar, era como si algo lo estuviera reteniendo…

-¿Eso es normal?-preguntó Lavi a Allen.

-No creo...

-Que aburridos. -dijo una nueva voz a sus espaldas.

Los presentes giraron su vista para encontrarse con una especie de marioneta de madera. Llevaba un gorro rojo con un raro diseño. Una especie de overol azul y en su espalda tenía un equis similar a los instrumentos que se utilizan para manejar a las marionetas. Y en una de sus manos llevaba un mazo mientras que la otra la mantenía cerrada en un puño.

-¡Puppetmon!-exclamaron al unísono V-mon y Patamon.

-Así es. Jejeje, ahora que tenemos aquí: dos digimons debiluchos y tres inútiles humanos.-Los aludidos humanos se miraron entre sí incómodos.-No me sorprende que este digi-akuma siga por aquí.

-¿A qué viniste Puppetmon?-pregunto molesto V-mon, tanto él como Patamon estaban en pose para atacar a cualquier momento.

-Mi tamer… que mal suena eso -se dijo a sí mismo-me envió a divertirme un poco y a saber que sucedía. Es raro que una puerta del mundo real al Digi-mundo se abra ¿lo sabían?

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Allen.

-Oh, entonces no lo sabían -el digimon paso de ellos y se paro delante del Quetzalmon- Entonces debo suponer que no fue este el digimon que apareció.-

-¡Oye, te estamos hablando! -le gritó Lavi irritado.

Pero Puppetmon lo ignoró, alzo su puño y lo movió un poco hacia atrás a lo que el digimon respondió con un alarido. Fue entonces que se percataron de lo que sucedía. Puppetmon era quien tenía prisionero a Quetzalmon con una especie de hilos.

-¡Mazo de marioneta!-exclamo alzando también su mazo del cual salieron una serie de esferas amarillas que dieron directo contra el digimon. Este lanzo un último grito de dolor antes de empezar a desintegrarse.

-Si me vuelves a gritar –empezó, girándose rápidamente a Lavi y amenazándolo con su mazo- te juro que tendrás el mismo destino que esa basura. No permito que ningún humano me hablé de esa forma.

El pelirrojo se quedo estático. El tono que había usado el digimon fue muy serio y la verdad lo asustó.

-¡No permitiré que le hagas daño a mi tamer!- gritó V-mon quien empezó a correr hacia Puppetmon, pero fue detenido en su camino por Loufa, quien lo tenía fuertemente agarrado por los brazos.

-Si lo que Allen dijo es cierto, entonces no tienes oportunidad. Mató a ese otro con un solo ataque-le dijo la china mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas para mantener quieto a V-mon quien no dejaba de moverse.

-Pero…-intentó alegar.

-Esa humana tiene razón. Tu y ese otro digimon deben saber que aun y con su siguiente digi-evolución no podrían contra mí. Después de todo soy un nivel Mega.

-Nivel… ¿Mega? -dijo el albino asombrado. _"¿Cuántos niveles son?" _se pregunto mentalmente.

-Y también deberían saber que si son matados en el mundo real es imposible que regresen a la ciudad del origen. Por lo que tienen las de perder en estos momentos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? -exigió saber Allen.

-Ese Quetzalmon ya no va a regresar -contesto con simpleza- en el digi-mundo, cualquier digimon que muere, sus datos van a parar a la ciudad del origen y se forma un huevo….pero en el mundo real, esos datos se destruyen completamente.

-Entonces lo que hiciste fue…. -empezó Lavi.

-Matar a ese estorboso Quetzalmon… sí.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó inmediatamente Allen furioso.

-Porque… pues porque mi tamer así me lo pidió. Además de que me estaba aburriendo de ver como perdían la batalla. Pero no es como si fuera una gran baja, hay más digi-akumas de donde salió ese. Después de todo… esto solo está comenzando.

-¿Que no se supone que los tamers y los digimons deben salvar a los digi-akuma?

-¿Allen no te has dado cuenta? -Fue Lavi quien habló esta vez.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tu mismo lo escuchaste, hablo de ese digimon como una "baja" y sabe que hay mas…ese sujeto es uno de los malos ¿o me equivoco?

Puppetmon rió sonoramente para después mirar divertido a los presentes.

-Vaya, vaya entonces no todos los humanos son tan estúpidos. Pues si, así es. Yo soy uno de los Dark-Masters, principales encargados del proyecto digi-akuma junto a mi asignado tamer.

-¿Y aunque era tu aliado lo mataste?-pregunto indignado Patamon.

-Ya dije que solo era una basura, digimons como ese solo son un estorbo. No son más que los prototipos del virus Akuma a medio terminar.

-¿Ósea que el virus aún no está terminado? -preguntó Allen en voz alta.

-¡Puppetmon! ¡Ya basta!-dijo una voz grave y tenebrosa.- Has dicho mucho por hoy. Regresa con tu tamer.

-Ay, que aburrido eres. Está bien.-replicó en reproche. Saco unas cuantas bolitas rojas de uno de sus bolsillos- Nos vemos idiotas- y con esa despedida las tiro al suelo causando una explosión y haciendo que el lugar se llenara de humo.

* * *

-¿Te divertiste? -preguntó una niña de apenas doce años. Tenía cabello corto, morado y alborotado. A su lado había una mujer rubia con el pelo amarrado en una coleta y lentes oscuros a pesar de estar oscureciendo (4).

-Mas o menos. Había dos tamers con digimon… aunque no fueron rival para el digi-akuma. Así que no estuvo tan genial. -contesto Puppetmon.

-Entonces ya podemos irnos. -sentenció la mujer rubia entrando al auto. La niña se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y Puppetmon atrás. Una vez puesto en marcha el coche la rubia saco su celular, marco un número, lo puso en altavoz y espero a que contestaran.

_-Lullubel ¿Cómo les fue? -pregunto la voz de un hombre al otro lado.  
_

-Bien, Puppetmon eliminó al digi-Akuma, era un Quetzalmon.

_-No eso… me refiero a como les fue con las compras. ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas Road?- _La mujer se limitó a bufar.

-¡Si Cheryl!-exclamó la niña feliz.

_-Oh Road, te debes ver preciosa en tu nuevo uniforme.- _dijo Cheryl con voz soñadora._  
_

-Cheryl…había dos tamers en la escena.

_-¿Qué? -_dijo la voz por el teléfono saliendo de su ensoñación_- ¿dos tamers? ¿De casualidad uno tenía cabello azul y estaba acompañado de un Terriermon?_

-No -contestó esta vez Puppetmon- Eran un pelirrojo y uno de pelo blanco. Parece ser que el de pelo blanco tenía un Patamon, pues el pelirrojo tenía un V-mon.

_-¿Un Patamon y un V-mon? Eso quiere decir que los otros se están moviendo rápido. Ya tienen a otros dos._

-No lo creo -le interrumpió Puppetmon.- Parece ser que ninguno de los dos había lidiado con un Digi-akuma antes, no sabían como purificarlos.

_-Bueno, entonces tenemos cierta ventaja. Tendré que hablarlo con __**él**__, de todas formas._

-Oye Cheryl ¿Y Tyki?-pregunto Road con mueca de aburrimiento, odiaba que se pusieran a hablar de negocios.

_-Dormido pequeña, pero estoy seguro de que no le molestara saludarte cuando llegues. Bueno, nos vemos chicas._

Y la llamada finalizó.

-A veces creo que te consienten demasiado-le dijo Lulubell a Road.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto ella con falsa inocencia

-No a cualquiera le dan un digimon en etapa Mega.

-Lulubell, no hables de Puppetmon como si fuera mi pertenencia -aclaró la niña con un sarcasmo poco notable, lo suficiente para que no llegara a oídos de su digimon- recuerda que somos camaradas.

-Aliados -corrigió el digimon mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Lo único que me une a ti es…

-El arca, ya lo sé. -completo ella sacando un digi-vice como el de Allen, solo que este era negro y tenía los adornos morados.

* * *

Allen, Lavi, Loufa, Tim y ambos digimons estaban recargados en el cofre del bocho de Loufa, algo alejados de un puesto de hot-dogs en una esquina. Los cinco comiendo uno. Y Tim quitándoles.

Después de huir del edificio. Decidieron que lo más factible fuera ir a comer, y que Allen explicara qué pasaba. Allen había empezado con todo lo que había vivido el día de ayer y lo que le dijo su tutor.

-Entonces si lo que tu tutor te dijo es cierto… quiere decir que V-mon y yo también debemos ayudar a los digimons convertidos en digi-akumas.

-Es lo más probable -comentó el albino terminando su cuarto hot-dog y yendo por el quinto.

Lavi miró a su secretaria, que se había quedado callada desde que salieron del edificio.

-¿En serio estas bien Loufa? -preguntó preocupado.

-Si estoy bien… es solo que todo esto de los digimons es, bueno….muy confuso.

-Si, lo sé. -Lavi miró a V-mon quien platicaba animadamente con el Patamon de Allen y Tim -También lo es para mí.

Allen por su parte pensaba en todo lo ocurrida. Había sido todo tan rápido. Hasta ayer en la mañana no sabía nada de los digimons y ahora tenía a Patamon y un nuevo amigo que resulto ser un tamer igual que él. Sonrió nuevamente. Era bueno saber que no iba a estar solo. Claro, tenía a Moore con quien podía platicar libremente sobre esto… pero extrañamente sabía que no era lo mismo.

Y mientras recibía su hot-dog de manos del despachador recordó cómo fue que V-mon apareció. Vaya que fue una experiencia increíble, pero entonces sus pensamientos se enfocaron en algo que no había analizado con anterioridad… Timcampy. Miró al golem que estaba con los otros digimons. Y volvió a pasar por su mente el momento en que V-mon apareció. El golem se había quedado inmóvil, con sus alas estáticas en el aire y por unos instantes un brillo lo rodeo. Después vino la entrada del dinosaurio azul.

-Esto es raro.

* * *

Un mercedes negro se estacionaba frente a la blanca mansión de la familia Kanda. De él bajaba el primogénito de la familia, con mochila al hombro y celular en mano. Había cerca de 13 llamadas perdidas, las cuales no se limitó en regresar pues todas eran de la misma fastidiosa persona.

"Komui" pensó con hastío. Desde que ayer le dijo que conocía al nuevo tamer, lo había estado llamado a cada rato para saber si ya lo había contactado. Obviamente no lo iba a hacer. Odiaba al chico, por lo que lo mejor que podía hacer era pedirle a Lenalee que lo contactara y se lo presentara a su hermano… pero eso tampoco lo había hecho. Por lo que prefirió apagar su celular.

Apenas puso un pie en su casa y fue recibido con un fuerte abrazo.

-Lee… -empezó con fastidio.

-No seas amargado hermano. -le contesto la chica de pelo oscuro- Han pasado tres años desde la última vez que te vi. No rechaces mi cariño.

-Lo que digas -dijo con indiferencia mientras se la quitaba de encima con algo de dificultad. Aunque la chica fuera delgada tenía una gran fuerza en los brazos.

-Que feo eres -replico haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Kanda!-exclamó con entusiasmo Terriermon mientras volaba hacia donde su tamer. Se paró delante de él- ¿Cómo te fué?

-Bien -contestó secamente mientras se dirigía a su cuarto en el 2do piso, el digimon detrás de él.

-Habló mi primo-le dijo su hermana desde el piso de abajo. Pero el chico no volteó- dijo que ya no era necesario que atendieras a sus llamadas pues no supieron si había un digi-akuma de por medio.

Ahí sí se detuvo. Miro a la chica que estaba al pie de las escaleras viéndolo con expectación.

-¿Para eso me hablaba?

-Ajá, dijo que se había abierto una puerta, pero que fue por poco tiempo. Aún así no hubo rastros de digi-akumas.

-Bien, que nadie me moleste…

-Y otra cosa Yu…

-¿Qué?

-El sábado siguiente… del que viene en ocho días… Será el torneo de Lenalee.

-¿Y?

-Estuve pensando, ese niño al que tienes que buscar ¿…no es amigo de mi prima? -Kanda miró a la chica con ligera sorpresa para después seguir su camino- Gracias Lee.

-De nada Yu.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:  
**(1).- En México se estudia después del jardín de niños, Primaria, Secundaria y Preparatoria para después ir a la Universidad. Con "los tres niveles educativos" me refiero a esos tres.

(2).-"El mundo es pequeño" y "Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada" :D

(3).-Una amiga mía me dijo que así se hace o se podía hacer para arreglar una compu...So....see XD

(4).-Oséa...es de nacos usar lentes oscuros de noche. Por favor Lulubell!!

*Botarga: Los utilizan los equipos de algún deporte para representar a su mascota....Ok vayan a youtube y busquen "La Carrera de Botargas" de Otro Rollo

* * *

Ke onda klika (gente)?? Creo que la última parte estuvo medio confusa...pero en el sigiuiente cap se aclararan mas cosas!!

Bien este cap si que fue realmente largo...y yo que creía que iba a ser de solo 7 paginas...lo hice de 14! No manchen! XD En fins ando supah feliz, porque ayer primero de feb. pasaron el pre-estreno de digimon data squad. Al principio no me gustaron las voces...pero después de ver los 4 caps pues te acostumbras y si eres super fan pos te termina encantando. So este cap sale en una muy buena vispera jajaja 3.  
Esta vez no hubo personajes invitados o_o ¡Oh cielos! pero habrá en el sig. cap jejeje el cual...no se cuando estará o.o aun no lo empiezo...y normalmente para cuando publico un cap. ya estoy trabajando en el otro. Pero esta vez no....la escuela ¬o¬ en especial de que debo practicar mi dibujo y que yo y mi super socia-amiga-prima-hermana Kodak trabajamos en un secret project para mejorar nuestro dibujo.

Buee hasta ahí la dejo...

Reviews plis!! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: DGM no me pertenece, tampoco digimon. Digamos que si lo fuera yo no tendría que matarme estudiando para sociales y me la pasaría dibujando o...cualquier otra cosa que hagan sus respectivos autores.

Mil gracias a Nana Walker por sus reviews en cada cap.! X3 A mi beta Elyon y a Pao! Chicas por ustedes siento que vale la pena seguir (o al menos actualizar más rápido).

* * *

_**6.-Familias.**_

Allen se encontraba sentado en su pupitre. Era lunes por la mañana y su primera clase era Biología. El profesor Marluxia, hablaba y hablaba, pero si en ese momento a dicho profesor se le ocurría hacerle una pregunta al joven albino, este ni se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, pues estaba muy centrado en sus pensamientos._**  
**_

Ya había pasado una semana desde lo de Lavi, y desde entonces Patamon no había vuelto sentir a otro digi-akuma cosa que aliviaba al albino. Y es que desde su encuentro con Puppetmon, la idea de enfrentarse a dichos seres ya no sonaba tan fácil como hubiera creído. De hecho, hubo puntos que tuvieron que volver a esclarecer los cuatro involucrados…  
Primero, el hecho de que digimons nivel mega estaban detrás de todo este asunto de los digi-akumas. Y según Patamon y V-mon el nivel mega era el mas alto que podía alcanzar un digimon.

Segundo, había humanos apoyando dicho proyecto. Puppetmon se refirió a su tamer y Cross le aclaró en su grabación que los únicos digimons en el mundo real son aquellos con tamer a excepción de los digi-akumas claro está. Así que la suposición era más que obvia. Y eso le extraño. Si se suponía que los digi-akumas vienen al mundo real a causar estragos… ¿Qué razón tendría un humano para cooperar en dicho proyecto? Ni si quiera Lavi con su genialidad pudo dar una respuesta satisfactoria. Pero fuera quien fuera, tenía los medios necesarios para abrir una puerta del mundo real al digi-mundo...y eso no cualquiera.

Tercero, Cross le había dicho expresamente que su deber como tamer era "ayudar" no "matar" y esa promesa fue la misma que le hizo a Patamon. Entonces, ¿cómo salvar a los digi-akumas? La única solución que veía era matarlos, pero no era una opción. Ver a ese Quetzalmon morir le hizo pensar en la posibilidad de que pudo haber estado Patamon o inclusive V-mon en ese lugar.

-Allen.

Cuarto… Tim. Algo le decía a Allen que ese dichoso gólem hacía más que entregar memorias, reproducir datos sobre digimons y quitarle su comida, pero exactamente que era, no lo sabía.

-Allen.

Y por último… el virus akuma, que según lo que les habia dicho Puppetmon no estaba terminado… y había muchos más digi-akumas de donde vino ese Quetzalmon, y solo Dios sabía en qué nivel estaban.

-¡ALLEN WALKER!

El aludido no hizo más que brincar en su sitio al sentir como un gran libro con una guacamaya en la portada había sido azotado contra su escritorio. El chico miró el libro, para después ir alzando la vista hasta toparse con un sonriente profesor Marluxia. Oh, pero no era una de esas sonrisas amigables con las que te invitan a pasar a tomar una tacita de café. No señor, era una de esas sonrisas malévolas que ves en las caras de las personas cuando te pescan haciendo algo que no debes y que dicha información pueden usarla a su conveniencia para obligarte a hacer las cosas más ridículas y humillantes. Oh sí y el profesor ante él era famoso por lanzar dichas miradas.

-Veo que mi clase te esta aburriendo Allen. - Comentó con voz dulce, aunque inclusive Ash, que se sentaba hasta el otro lado del salón percibió todo el veneno que soltó el profesor con esas palabras.

-Este…. eh… -el albino no sabía que decir. Aunque la verdad sentía que era injusto decir algo. ¿Cómo es que habiendo veintidós alumnos solo se haya fijado en él? Alguien lo odiaba haya arriba.-…no.

-¿A no?

-Estas perdido-le susurró Tai quien se sentaba atrás de él.

-Entonces podras hacerme un resumen de todo lo que acabo de explicar. A menos claro que prefieras exponer la siguiente unidad para mañana.

Tai tenía razón, estaba perdido. No sabía ni de que iba la clase e intentar hacer esa exposición lo mataría, fácil eran más de 60 hojas del libro… por los dos lados.

"Este es el momento perfecto para que nuestra relación mejore" pensó refiriéndose a aquel allá arriba.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos, pero nada.

-Estoy esperando Walker y sus compañeros también.

Allen algo nervioso miró disimuladamente al pizarrón pero el muy méndigo no había escrito ni el título. Dirigió su vista a Moore quien se sentaba enfrente, y movía los labios con la esperanza de que Allen le entendiera.

-Este, pues las…eh… -ok, era oficial que el albino necesitaba más practica en ese extraño arte de leer los labios que su amiga dominaba a la perfección.

-¡Hey Marluxia!-llamó un profesor que abrió sin reparos la puerta del salón.

"Dios, me alegra saber que nuestra relación sigue en los mejores términos" pensó el albino mientras se relajaba en su asiento.

-¿Qué quieres Abel?- espetó el profesor de pelo rosa, con la venita saltando en su frente y la peor de las miradas asesinas que poseía dirigida al profesor de psicología de la sección de preparatoria.

-Los alumnos deben pasar al auditorio. El nuevo director ha llegado- mencionó el otro con una gran sonrisa y sin inmutarse por toda la mala vibra que le lanzaba el profesor de biología.

Por consiguiente no es difícil suponer quien fue el primero en salir de ahí seguido de sus tres mejores amigos y la manada de adolescentes detrás de ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Allen, a veces siento que tienes mucha suerte. -mencionó Moore - Si te corto la pierna y la uso de llavero ¿…me pasaras tantita?

El cuarteto de amigos estaba entrando al auditorio y se sorprendieron de ver que la mayoría de los alumnos de todas las secciones ya estaban ahí. Solo faltaban algunos de secundaria y media preparatoria.

-No Moore, no -interrumpió Fou meneando la cabeza.

Allen rió levemente ante la escenita de sus amigas, olvidando así todo el accidente anterior

-Oigan chicos, rápido, no tenemos todo el día y no queremos que el nuevo director piensen lo peor de nosotros, ¿verdad?

El cuarteto se giró inmediatamente al oir la voz a sus espaldas. Topándose con el rubio profesor de Banda de Allen: El Profesor Raiel.

-Andando jóvenes, no tenemos todo el día

-Bieen -volvieron a responder a coro al tiempo que se dirigían a los asientos de en medio del auditorio designados a la sección de secundaria.

-¡Y ALLEN, ESPERO VERTE EN LOS ENSAYOS ESTA SEMANA!-alcanzó a gritar el profesor.

-¿No has ido a los ensayos? -le pregunto Moore extrañada, pues todos sabían que si había algo que a Allen le encantaba era ir a la clase de banda, pero en especial a los ensayos en la tarde.

-No tuve tiempo. -le contestó el albino sentándose, cuando al fin encontraron cuatro asientos vacíos y continuos.- Los exámenes no me dejaron. -agregó cuando Tai y Fou también lo miraron con extrañeza, pero Moore sabía que eso solo era una parte de la excusa y que la otra era Patamon.

-Pues Lenalee no tuvo ningún problema con eso jiii.

Los cuatro brincaron sobresaltados al esuchar esa voz detrás de ellos. Nuevamente se girarón y se toparon con tres adolescentes: Lenalee Lee y ambos lados de ella dos adolescentes. Uno de pelo rubio y largo, pero que en esos momentos lo tenía amarrado en una cola de caballo y tenía maquillaje en los ojos al igual que el otro chico, pero este tenía pelo negro, corto y alborotado.

-Si, Jasdero, pero eso fue porque Lenalee es una nerda(1)-dijo con una gran sonrisa burlona el moreno- Allen solo es un matado(2) ¡…OUCH! Lenalee no me golpeés-soltó de repente, al sentir el codazo de la china en sus costillas.

-Y tu no seas grosero, David.-contestó ella.

Los cuatro sentados rieron, y los tres preparatorianos se sentaron justo detrás de ellos. Así que los antes mencionados se acomodaron para estar de cara a los recién llegados.

-Es bueno verlos de vuelta gemelos-dijo Tai saludando con un extraño saludo de manos a los hermanos, que le correspondieron (3), y Allen fue el siguiente en participar en dicho ritual.  
-A pero como joden. ¡Que somos cuates…! -empezó David.

-¡…no gemelos (4)!- finalizó Jasdero

-Lo que sea -interrumpió Moore antes de que otra discusión sobre cuates y gemelos empezara. Pues con esos hermanos uno se podía pasar horas discutiendo por una tontería.- Lo bueno es que ya se acabo la suspensión y están de regreso ¿no?

Los hermanos y Lenalee alzaron una ceja mirando a Moore con incredulidad.

-¿Bueno? ¿Que estos dos, juntos, estén de regreso en la escuela, es bueno?-preguntó la china con una nerviosa sonrisa.

-Moore, si la escuela no ha sido inundada… -empezó Allen.

-… incendiada…-siguió Fou.

-… o derrumbada…-agregó Tai.

-…es porque no hemos querido -finalizaron al unísono los gemelos… digo cuates.

Y aunque lo duden, era verdad. Los hermanos Kamelot eran famosos en toda la escuela por ser los alborotadores, bromistas y pleitistas por excelencia. Como quien dice, la típica oveja negra de una escuela tan prestigiosa como el Colegio de La Orden Oscura. Entonces, ¿…como es que siguen ahí? Pues por dos razones fundamentales: Dinero y Lenalee Lee. Como todo colegio privado, la Orden Oscura se mantiene con las colegiaturas de los alumnos, y quieran o no, la familia de esos hermanos siempre se encargaba de pagarlas a tiempo. Ahora, Lenalee Lee era la otra razón, porque era su mejor amiga de toda la vida (tanto que estaba comprobado científicamente que los únicos hombres-no familiares que habian entrado a su casa eran esos dos), mas aparte claro, hija del accionista mayoritario de dicha institución, así que si ella decía algo como "no quiere que mis amigos se vayan" los niños no se iban a ir. Aunque bueno… estaba por descubrirse una nueva y tercera razón…

-Ok, ya entendí...-sentenció Moore cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero yo tengo una duda, ¿Qué la suspensión no era hasta el viernes?-cuestionó Allen.

Pero antes de poder responder, la voz de uno de los profesores resonó por todo el auditorio, dando así la señal de que se tenían que callar y acomodar.

-Ahorita sabrán porque regresamos.- les susurró Jasdero.

Allen y compañía regresaron su vista al frente, más precisamente a la tarima del auditorio donde se encontraba al micrófono el pequeño profesor Oyamada, si mal no estaba Allen.

-…alumnos. Así que sin más por decir me complazco en presentarles a su nuevo director. Estamos seguros de que es alguien completamente capaz de tomar las riendas de nuestra institución.

El profesor comenzó a aplaudir, lo cual obligo a que el resto de los asistentes también lo hiciera. Un hombre alto empezó a subir la tarima. Era moreno, de pelo oscuro largo y ondulado amarrado con una coleta en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Llevaba puesto un muy elegante traje negro.

Allen junto con todo el alumnado se quedo impresionado. Comparado con el fallecido profesor Yeegar, este era mucho más joven.

-Me da miedo -oyó decir a Tai.

El hombre se acerco al profesor Oyamada, lo saludo enérgicamente con la mano y se paro delante al micrófono.

-Buenas días tengan todos ustedes. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Cheryl Kamelot y de hoy en adelante seré su nuevo director por lo que queda del semestre.  
Pero ya nadie hizo caso al hombre porque la mirada de todos y cada uno de los alumnos, o al menos de secundaria para arriba, estaban en dirección hacia el lugar de Allen o más precisamente al lugar detrás de él.

El albino y sus amigos imitaron al resto para toparse con la sonrisa victoriosa de los cuates.

"Así que por eso están de regreso…" pensó.

* * *

Sin contar el revuelo que causó saber que el nuevo directo era familiar, tío, o hermano (los rumores eran muchos) de los gemelos, el resto del día fue perfectamente normal. Allen solo no tuvo su 2da hora de clase, pero el resto sí. Y en esos momentos las clases habían terminado y junto con Lenalee se dirigía al cuarto de música para ir al ensayo de todas las tardes.

-Allen, Lenalee, que bueno que llegan. -les recibió el profesor Raiel quien estaba en la puerta, al parecer esperando a sus alumnos- Ustedes son los últimos en llegar, así que podemos empezar.

Allen dejo entrar primero a la chica como todo un caballero y fueron a tomar sus instrumentos. Ella tomo la flauta transversal y él, el clarinete. Después se fueron a sentar al fondo del salón. Aunque ambos sabían que al empezar a practicar todos juntos los cambiarían, para eso faltaban algunos minutos, pues como casi una tradición, siempre se perdía cierto tiempo en cada inicio de ensayo. Ustedes saben, para platicar sobre los acontecimientos más recientes de la escuela o como diría Allen: para compartir chismes, las distintas versiones de estos y concluir cual es la mas apegada a lo que en realidad pudo haber pasado. Y hoy no era una excepción.

-Oh, casi lo olvido. -retomó la chica- Allen, te iba a preguntar que si querías ir a mi torneo de Tae-Kwon-Do, es este sábado…

El aludido miró extrañado a la china.

-¿Yo?

-Pues sí, mi primo compró boletos, pero sobraron algunos y me dijo que si quería invitar a más amigos usará esos, así que pensé en ustedes. Por lo que me harías un gran favor si también les avisas a los demás, olvide decirles en la mañana. Aunque creo que solo será a Tai y Moore porque Bak ya es un hecho que llevará a Fou.

-No te preocupes Lenalee, yo les aviso -aseguró.

-Gracias -le dijo la china, mostrándole su ya característica y amable sonrisa.

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo que Tyki se había acostumbrado a los largos y solitarios pasillos de la mansión. Después de todo, siendo el primer hijo de un hombre soltero no era como si tuviera mucha compañía. Y aunque después llegaron sus demás hermanos, esa sensación de soledad no desaparecía, menos cuando de todos, era el que más tiempo había permanecido ahí. Pero daba gracias a que después de 10 años, al fin pudieran estar todos juntos. Bueno, faltaba su "hermano menor" y **él**, pero por lo pronto estaba bien así. Le gustaba estar con su familia y aprovechar cada minuto con ella. Digo, a quien no cuando se nació sin una. Era por eso que seguía con ese endemoniado proyecto de los "Digi-Akuma".

Cuando Tiky llegó al laboratorio, como solían llamarle él y Cheryl, encendió las máquinas, listo para dar su reporte. Una vez prendidas, apareció en la pantalla la imagen de un hombre rechoncho con una gran y sobrenatural sonrisa, lentes y un curioso sombrero de copa. **Él.**

-¿Cuando vas a dejar de vestirte así?-preguntó cansado. Algunas veces le parecía algo excéntrico su interlocutor.

-Oooh Tyki-pon tu sabes porque lo hago. Aún en el digi-mundo soy reconocible, si mantengo esta apariencia es como poner un candado más a nuestro plan.

-Bien, supongamos que eso contesta mi duda de manera satisfactoria-ironizó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.- Supongo que hay cosas que debes saber.

-Dime.

-Como te dije la última vez, Cross Marian escapó y el huevo terminó en paradero desconocido. Pero desde la semana pasada ese huevo ya no es huevo, sino que es un Patamon.

-Oh, así que si llegó con su tamer.

-Así es. Y no solo eso, acaba de aparecer otro tamer… tiene un V-mon.

El hombre del otro lado pareció meditarlo unos minutos.

-¿Sabemos quiénes son esos tamers?-preguntó al fin.

-Solo que uno es un chico de pelo blanco y el otro un pelirrojo.

Fue entonces que se oyó una sonora carcajada. El hombre frente a Tyki reía descontroladamente, como si hubiera escuchado una buena broma.

-¿Sucede algo?-inquirió el moreno sin comprender.

-Dime…Tyki ¿…cuantas personas con pelo blanco conocemos? -le preguntó de nueva cuenta entre risas.

-Pues a… -y justo cuando iba a contestar, Tyki se detuvo al darse cuenta de la verdad.- Nooo -soltó incrédulo.

-Así es, ese Cross, aún después de 21 años sigue siendo el mismo mocoso impulsivo de siempre. No se dio cuenta de que dejando ese huevo con su legítimo tamer, nos terminó diciendo quien es el dueño de este -dijo el hombre en la pantalla refiriendose al huevo café con manchas rosadas que sostenia en su mano.- Entonces mis suposiciones no estaban tan mal.

-¿Seguro?

-Completamente. Esta información es sumamente valiosa, no solo nos ayuda a nuestros planes sino que nos dan otra pista. El paradero de aquel primer huevo que perdiste.

-Oooh bueno, malo hubiera sido que no te hubiera dado ni uno ¿no?-replicó Tyki con una ligera sonrisa.

-Uno de tres. De los cuales solo uno está bajo nuestro poder y el otro ya tiene tamer, quien sabe si podremos encontrar a tiempo el tercero…Pero no creas que no apreció lo que hiciste. Tú al igual que tus hermanos han hecho magníficamente su trabajo y estoy seguro de que con esto, aún y si consigue más tamers, no podrá detenernos.

-Eso me recuerda…

-¿Si?

-Esos dos tamer. Según Puppetmon no sabían purificar Digi-akumas.

El hombre no dijo nada, parecía pensar con sumo cuidado su siguiente movimiento.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Entonces el único tamer fastidioso que hemos tenido es el japonés de pelo azul?

-Hasta el momento, sí.

-Bien eso nos da tiempo. Lo suficiente como para comprobar mis sospechas respecto a este amiguito. -el hombre miró de soslayo al huevo y luego cambió el rumbo de su conversación.- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Cheryl?

-Bien, asumió el cargo el día de hoy.

-¿Y ya le dijeron a los gemelos del huevo?

-No hemos podido hacerlo. Han estado algo ocupados con lo de su suspensión y otras cosas.

-Ese huevo es especial Tyki -empezó con cierta fascinación el hombre- No es como aquel de donde nació tu digimon o el de Road. Es el huevo con el que utilizaremos el nuevo prototipo del virus. Me gustaría que tanto Jasdero como David pudieran "conocerlo" antes.

-¿Qué tiene planeado hacer?-pregunto curioso. Ese hombre siempre tenía unos planes extraños bajo la manga que eran de cuidado.

-Pruebas Tyki. Las necesarias para que todo salga como esperamos. – El moreno no dijo nada por lo que el otro hombre siguió.- Y créeme que si todo nos sale bien, ya no habrá nada de que preocuparse. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

-Road no deja de preguntar por ti -le comentó de repente el moreno.

-Y dile que yo no dejo de pensar en ella~ ¿Algo más?

-Creo que sería todo.

-Magnifico. Durante la semana seguiré mandándoles las ordenes… ¡Ah si! Tyki -retomó al recordar algo- me gustaría que hicieras dos cosas. Que investigaras a dos personas.

-¿A quién?

-A Anita Wong y Allen Walker.

-Sí... papá.

* * *

_-Lo siento Allen, me hubiera encantado ir… pero iré a ver a mis padres el sábado._

_-Ups, no puedo amigo, ese día tengo un torneo de skate en otra ciudad, me voy desde el viernes en la noche._

Allen se tiró al sofá de su casa. Ya eran las siete y media de la noche, acababa de llegar del cibercafé y le hablo a sus amigos para avisarles de lo del torneo de Lenalee pero ni Moore ni Taiyou podrían ir. Así que solo serían él y Fou. Lo cual no estaba nada mal, después de todo eran amigos, pero el problema era otro…

-¿Entonces no podremos ir? -preguntó con ojos llorosos el digimon que estaba sentado sobre la mesita que estaba en el centro de la sala, a un lado del gran sofá donde se había arrumbado Allen. El chico miró a su digimon con una expresión que claramente decía "lo siento". Cuando le comentó a Patamon sobre su día y la invitación de Lenalee le tuvo también que explicar lo que era el Tae-Kwon-Do y de pasada enseñarle los videos que había en internet de su amiga. El digimon y Tim habían quedado tan encantados que le preguntaron a Allen si podían ir a ver el torneo. El albino había accedido con la condición de que no se movieran y de que se dejaran cargar por Moore. Porque siendo sinceros, se iba a ver más creíble y menos raro que Moore tuviera la mochilita del animal raro(5) y lindo a que la trajera Allen.

Pero con eso de que ni Tai ni la chica irían, tiraba a la basura todas las posibilidades de Allen. Aunque la verdad a él no le molestaría mucho traer dicha "mochilita", pero las personas con las que iba a estar no eran absolutos desconocidos que no harían el típico "a ver tu mochila" y terminaban abriéndola para ver que tenías. NO. Las personas con las que iba a estar eran los cuates y Fou, que indudablemente lo harían y terminarían dándose cuenta de la farsa de la mochila.

-Ya vere que hacer Patamon, pero me encargare de que vengas conmigo.-comentó con una ligera sonrisa el albino.

-Gracias Allen -dijo con total gratitud el digimon, los ojitos algo brillantes por las lágrimas a punto de salir y las patitas delanteras en sus cachetes. Tim se limitó a imitar la pose del digimon sustituyendo las patitas por sus alitas.

-De nada…- y fue en eso que el timbre de su casa sonó.

"¿Quién será?" se preguntó mentalmente.

-Allen somos nosotros, V-mon y Lavi -escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta. Se dirigió hasta a ella y la abrió. Encontrándose con un sonriente V-mon y un Lavi igual. Allen rió levemente, en serio que esos dos se parecían.

-Hola -exclamó con singular alegría el digimon.- ¿Dónde está Patamon?-preguntó.

-Adentro con Tim. -Allen se hizo a un lado- Adelante.

V-mon no esperó y fue lo más rápido que pudo con el digimon y el golem, mientras que Lavi si entraba calmadamente al departamento.

-Discúlpalo, pero desde la última vez que vinimos a estado muy aburrido. Y no lo culpo. Pasar toda la mañana y tarde escondiéndose del panda. Y yo con las llegadas tarde no ayudo tampoco.

Allen asentía mientras junto con Lavi se dirigían a la sala. Desde el accidente de hace una semana el pelirrojo tuvo trabajo extra recuperando archivos, y re-haciendo proyectos. Todo lo que había en ese último piso fue declarado como "pérdida total" por el seguro que tenía el estudio. Así que no solo se cambiarón de lugar, sino que tuvieron que comprar todo de nuevo. Y no era el único problema, por alguna extraña razón todas los videos de las cámaras de seguridad de aquel día estaban perdidos, habían desaparecido, por lo que el dinero del seguro no podía ser cobrado sin pruebas que fundamentaran que todo había sido un accidente. Cuando le preguntaron a Lavi y Loufa si sabían algo, ellos lograran engañarlos al decir que cuando se fueron todo estaba en orden. Y como todo había sido declarado "pérdida total" todas las computadoras fueron tiradas a la basura, así que ni se molestaron en checar cuando fue la última vez que se les utilizo, porque si lo hubieran hecho, ese par y Allen hubieran estado en muchos problemas.

-Hola Patamon -saludó el pelirrojo al digimon de Allen quien ya estaba jugando con V-mon y Tim a pasarse al golem como si fuera una pelotita.

-Hola Laví -regresó el saludo el pequeño digimon.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en el sofá donde Allen se había tirado hacia unos momentos.

-¿Entonces que te trae por aquí? Creí que tenías más trabajo -comentó como si nada el albino.

-Pues sí, pero tenía que venir ahora o nunca lo haría… es que te iba a pedir un gran favor. -le dijo Lavi. Allen asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que siguiera- ¿No podrías cuidar a V-mon el sábado? Se suponía que los fines de semana solo estaría poniéndome al corriente por lo que estaría en la casa. Pero Bak me hizo un pedido y no puedo decir que no, y como no quería que estuviera solo…

-Espera Lavi -le interrumpió Allen- Aquí hay otro problema.

-¿Qué?

-Yo también voy a ir al torneo de Tae-Kwon-Do.

-Naah ¿Por qué? -exclamo indignado.

-¡OK, perdóname por ser amigo de la chica a la que acosas!

-Hey, ya pasamos ese punto, yo no acoso a nadie.

-En fin -empezó Allen rolando los ojos- el punto aquí es que yo también voy a ir. Y de hecho me iba a llevar a Patamon y a Tim, ambos estaban deseosos por ver el torneo. -y así Allen le explico la idea original sobre las mochilas.

-Pero con una mochila en forma de Patamon si te verías muy… gay.-comentó Lavi quien tenía la mano bajo su barbilla en pose pensativa.- Sin ofender -agregó viendo al digimon quien junto a V-mon se había acercado a escuchar la conversación

-Por eso estoy pensando en que hacer. Si se me ocurre algo, sirve que también llevamos a V-mon.

Tamers, digimons y Tim, se quedaron pensando unos cuantos minutos hasta que…

-¡Tengo una idea! -comentó Patamon feliz.

-¿Cuál? -preguntaron expectantes los otros tres, Tim solo presto más atención.

-¡Mochilas!

-Patamon, creo que ya pasamos por eso-comentó con cierta desilusión el albino.

-No, Allen, no esa clase de mochilas, sino mochilas. -enfatizo la última parte el digimon y tres pares de ojos lo miraron con curiosidad.- Verán…

* * *

Para cuando el sábado había llegado, el plan maestro de los cuatro estaba en marcha.

El torneo de Tae-kwon-Do sería en un complejo deportivo de la ciudad, que era famoso por llevar a cabo todo tipo de contiendas deportivas. Tenía piscinas, pistas e inclusive canchas techadas.

Allen y Lavi se encontraban ya en el lugar donde sería el torneo de Tae-Kwon-Do, el cual comenzaría en poco menos de una hora. Por lo que se podían dar el lujo de deambular por los pasillos observando el lugar. Lavi llevaba consigo una gran mochila, de esa que usan algunos tenistas para guardar sus cosas y uno sabrá qué otras cosas.

-¡Laaavi! -llamó una voz desde la mochila- ¿a qué hora salimos de aquí?

Y en este caso, no tenía precisamente "cosas" sino a dos digimons… y Tim. La idea de Patamon había sido esconderse en una gran mochila y que simplemente la pusieran en un lugar estratégico para que ambos pudieran ver el torneo. Al final decidieron, que como Lavi tendría pase de prensa y estaría abajo, sería él quien se los llevaría, bueno por eso y porque se vería muy raro ver a Allen con una gran mochila con muñecos de felpa… ¿verdad? Lavi al menos podía fingir que eran para alguien a quien vería después del torneo.

-¡Guarda silencio V-mon!-siseó el pelirrojo- Ya te dije que solo debes ser paciente.

-Dijiste eso desde que salimos -dijo en reproche su digimon.- Creo que ya he sido lo suficientemente paciente.

-Aisch -se quejo exasperado el pelirrojo a lo que Allen solo rió discretamente-¿Por qué no puedes ser como Patamon? El esta callado…

-Esta callado porque creo que se desmayo.

-¡QUE!-exclamaron ambos chicos asustados. Voltearon a todos lados para asegurarse de que el pasillo estuviera solo y al confirmarlo pusieron la mochila en el suelo. Al abrirla el primero en salir fue V-mon tomando una gran bocanada de aire seguido de un Patamon algo mareado y Tim quien inmediatamente se poso en la cabeza de Lavi.

-Patamon ¿estas bien?-preguntó preocupado el albino quien se había arrodillado para estar un poco más a la altura de su digimon.

-Si, sí –contesto este sin ubicar en algún punto fijo su mirada.- Allen, ¿Por qué te mueves tanto?

-Haber Patamon, respira. -le aconsejó su tamer sudando gotita. Al parecer solo se había mareado de estar en un lugar tan pequeño a lado de un digimon como V-mon que era un poco más grande que el.

-Te dije que no te movieras tanto -reprendía Lavi a V-mon.

-Es que me desesperaba. -comentó el digimon como si eso arreglara las cosas. Lavi por su parte suspiro resignado. Su digimon era por de más inquieto. Y si lo pensaba bien, muy parecido a él, pues tampoco le gustaba estar quieto y aburrido. La única diferencia era que él si sabía controlarse y contenerse. V-mon por su parte era un pequeño contenedor de energía por montones. Por lo tanto todo eso buscaba salir de alguna forma.

Patamon por otro lado, era tranquilo. Y por cómo había visto estos últimos días muy parecido a Allen respecto a eso. Solo que si tenía que ser sincero, Patamon tenía la alegría y el optimismo intactos, Allen también era alegre y optimista pero…. alguien tan bueno observando como él se daría cuenta que Allen hasta cierto punto mentía, como si tratará de convencerse a sí mismo. Mientras que el otro si se lo creía.

Y era algo que le parecía curioso a Lavi. Como tanto él como Allen compartían características con su digimon pero cada uno en un polo opuesto de estas. Ellos creían en todo aquello en lo que ellos habían dejado de creer. Como si fueran la representación máxima de ellos…

-¿Allen? -escucharon a sus espaldas.

Lavi sin dudarlo mucho metió a V-mon lo más rápido que pudo a la mochila. Allen por su parte tomó a Tim de la cabeza de Lavi y lo metió. Pero para cuando iba a meter a Patamon, Lavi ya había cerrado la mochila. El primero lo miró con una sonrisa culposa mientras que el albino lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Resignado, Allen se levantó con Patamon en brazos, esperando que este entendiera la situación en la que estaban. Lavi por su parte agarró la mochila y se la colgó al hombro pero bien sujeta para que V-mon se diera cuenta que no debía de hablar.

Al levantarse pudieron ver mejor a quien le habló a Allen. Era Lenalee. Pero no solo ella, junto a ella estaba un hombre de corto pelo azul y gafas, vestido con ropas casuales, a quien Allen identificó como Komui, su hermano mayor. También estaban Bak, Fou y los cuates. Y había dos personas a las que Allen no conocía: una niña de algunos 12 años con corto y alborotado pelo morado; y una chica de unos 18 o más, tenía un pelo café oscuro y liso hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, la cual tenía un gran parecido con Lenalee. Y justo cuando había analizado a esta última chica, sus ojos grises se toparon con los oscuros de él último invitado de Lenalee. Y ante el contacto visual, tanto él como el otro fruncieron el ceño, pero Allen decidió seguir siendo educado…

-Hola Lenalee, Fou -saludó con una ligera sonrisa.

-Veo que llegaste temprano-comentó la china.

-Si, es que mi amigo Lavi iba a venir también y me dio un aventón. -Allen miro a Lavi y le señalo con la cabeza que se acercará. El pelirrojo sin nada mejor que hacer aceptó.

-Hola -saludó sin muchas ganas. Lo cual Allen comprendía. Ahora que Lavi había sido identificado por Lenalee iba a ser un poco más difícil conseguir las fotos. Bueno por eso, y porque Bak no dejaba de dirigir miradas asesinas al chico del parche.-Lavi Bokman un gusto. -saludó de manera general.

Hubo un ligero silencio incomodo por menos de 3 segundos hasta que fue Fou la que habló.

-Supongo que tú y tú amigo se sentaran con nosotros ¿o no Allen?

-Ooh no yo no. Pero gracias por la invitación. -se apresuró a decir Lavi.- Yo tengo que ir a cumplir con un trabajo, -y señalo el pase de prensa que tenía-así que nos vemos mas al rato. Con su permiso, y mucha suerte señorita. -Agregó antes de irse y tomar a Patamon de los brazos de Allen, quien le sonrió agradecido.

-Eso estuvo cerca -dijo Lavi- mientras se alejaba con Patamon en brazos.

-¿Crees que le pregunten a Allen por mi?-pregunto el digimon algo preocupado.

-Lavi ¿ya mero?-se oyo cuestionar a V-mon desde la mochila.

-Si, ya mero. Y no Patamon, no creo que le digan algo.

* * *

Allen ya estaba en las gradas junto a la familia y amigos de Lenalee. Pues la china ya había pasado a los vestidores. A su derecha estaba Fou, y a su izquierda David, Jasdero y la niña de pelo morado. En la hilera de arriba estaban; Komui quien se sentaba detrás de Jasdero, Bak atrás de David, la chica parecida a Lenalee atrás de él, y el chico de ojos oscuros atrás de Fou. Cosa que molestó a Allen.

-Entonces lo conociste hace dos semanas-interrogó Fou a su amigo. Pues ella no había oído hablar de Lavi, o al menos no mucho, obviamente la única que conocía todos los detalles era Moore, quien ya había tenido el gusto de conocer al pelirrojo, a V-mon y a Loufa.

-Si, fue al que le arregle su laptop. No se si recuerdas que estaba algo apurado por eso.

-Claro que lo recuerdo. -comentó Fou algo burlona. Pues si había algo que le causaba risa a ella y sus amigos era ver a Allen apurado por tener trabajo como reparador en época de exámenes. Si bien Allen era de 10 limpio, era porque siempre estudiaba con dedicación, no por talento natural, así que trabajo durante esos días, significaba menos tiempo para estudiar cómo debería.

Allen rodó los ojos, y empezó a ver a su alrededor. La verdad era que había muchas personas. Según tenía entendido este torneo significaba un pase al regional. Cosa que sabía Lenalee y esperaba con muchas ansias. Desde que la había conocido, cuando él estaba en primero y ella en segundo de secundaria, la china siempre le había hablado de cómo le gustaba el Tae-Kwon-Do, y también recordaba como eran los cuates quienes alardeaban de todas las medallas y trofeos que poseía. Su mirada entonces se posó en ambos chicos que hablaban entre ellos. Jasdero y David eran los polos opuestos a Lenalee. Problemáticos, peleoneros y un desastre para la cuestión academica. Pero según tenía entendido eran amigos de casi toda la vida. Los detalles no los conocía, pero lo que los unió debió haber sido muy grande para que hayan forjados lazos tan fuertes que inclusive ellos celaran a la chica como lo hacía su hermano. Porque ellos no dejaba que cualquiera se acercará a Lenalee. Y mucho menos que le hicieran daño sin recibir uno mil veces peor. Y fue entonces que notó a la otra niña. La de pelo morado, quien por cierto, no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Hola -dijo saludándola con la mano levemente.

Ella rió, por lo que los cuates la miraron y después a Allen.

-Oye menona, no te quieras sobrepasar con nuestra prima -dijo David con enojo fingido.

-¿¡Tu prima? -exclamó incrédulo.

-Si -confirmó Fou quien puso atención a la plática.

-Road Kamelot, mucho gusto -comentó ella con una gran sonrisa y tomando la mano de Allen enérgicamente.

-Espera… no me digas que tu eres… -empezó Allen.

-Sip, es la hija del director Cheryl Kamelot. -confirmó Jasdero.- Nuestra prima.- Allen miró a la niña, la verdad era que no se parecía al hombre.

-Fui adoptada-comentó adivinando los pensamientos de Allen.

-Aaah ya veo. Entonces ustedes son hijos de...-

-En realidad -empezó David algo inseguro- nuestra hermana, fue adoptada bajo el mismo apellido que el director. Por eso todos compartimos el mismo nombre.

-Eso explica muchas cosas -comentó Fou.

-¿Y tu como te llamas? -preguntó la niña a Allen.

-Allen Walker, mucho gusto. -Road le miro algo sorprendida cuando le revelo su nombre- ¿pasa algo?

-No nada -comentó recargándose en su asiento- Es solo que te pareces a alguien a quien que conozco.

-Oigan… ¿de que platican?-oyeron a sus espaldas, los cuatro jóvenes se giraron para ver a la persona que les hablaba. Era la chica que se parecía a Lenalee, de pelo café oscuro, quien en eso momentos tenía entre sus brazos a un conejo de grandes orejas de color verde que a Allen se le hacía muy familiar.

-Ya nos conocíamos, Lenalee. -contestó Jasdero.

-¿Lenalee?-preguntó confundido Allen, viendo a la chica detrás de él. La cual rió levemente.

-Así es, mucho gusto, soy Lenalee Kanda(6). Prima de Lenalee Lee y hermana de Yuu.-Dijo señalando al chico de ojos oscuros y pelo azulado que estaba a su lado quien a escuchar su nombre simplemente miró a la chica con una mirada de pocos amigos la cual pudo haber intimidado a otro menos a ella.- Pero puedes llamarme Lee, todos lo hacen para no confundirnos a mi prima y a mí.

-Ambas se llaman Lenalee en honor a mi abuela. -aclaró Komui quien había escuchado a su prima.

-Ya veo -se limitó a decir Allen. Ese día había resultado ser por demás informativo. De hecho esperaba recordar todo de lo que se había enterado. Fue entonces que captó algo de lo que había dicho la chica. "Hermana de Yuu Kanda". Sorprendido Allen se alejo un poco mas del respaldo para ver mejor a ambos muchachos. Lee sonreía mientras que el otro tenía una expresión en la cara que decía claramente que lo último que quería era estar ahí. Lee, compartía con su prima esa personalidad amigable mientras que el otro, era el ser mas anti-social que hubiera conocido. Porque Allen si conocía a Yuu Kanda desde mucho antes.

-No puedo creer que seas hermana de "La Campeona" -soltó sin reparar en lo que había dicho. Y tanto como Jasdero, David y Fou se empezaron a carcajear. Pero cuando Allen se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era algo tarde.

-¿¡QUE DIJISTE GUSANO IDIOTA!-exclamó molesto Kanda quien hasta ese momento se había excluido de una conversación con el resto. El albino por su parte sintió resurgir un sentimiento que hasta hace unos meses había olvidado al graduarse el japonés de la preparatoria de la Orden Oscura el Junio pasado.

-Dije "Campeona" ¿Te lo repito para que tu cerebro ahora sí se aprenda un nombre? Cam-peo-na. -dijo con una burla que pocos le conocían y que casi nunca usaba. Solo contra Kanda. Porque él era un caso especial. Allen nunca fue peleonero pero nunca se dejaba de nadie. Y si Kanda había creído que podía ir por la vida intimidando y haciendo menos a las personas con sus miradas, amenezas y palabras hostiles había encontrado pared al toparse con Allen. Desde aquel primer día de clases en que entro Allen, estando él en primero y Kanda en 2do año de preparatoria se habían llevado de la patada.

-Uuuh-abuchearon los cuates y Fou, quienes no podían contener sus risas.

-¿Muy valiente fenómeno (7)? Dime eso cuando no esté nadie para detenerme.- contestó Kanda con superioridad. Quien a su vez no podía ver a Allen ni en pintura. Pero a diferencia de la creencia popular, que adjudicaría esta rivalidad a que el albino era el único que le había hecho frente, no fue por eso. Kanda la verdad, no le hizo mucho caso al albino al principio. Lo que provocó la enemistad fue que por culpa de Allen a él le empezaron a decir "La Campeona". Apodo que de todos los que le habían puesto al japonés fue el que más tardó en extinguir de entre los alumnos.

-Bueno, ya basta los dos-espetó Lenalee Kanda, poniendo entre ambos chicos al conejo verde, para después dárselo a su hermano.-Voy al baño, con permiso. ¿Fou vienes? -la aludida asintió.

-Ay me avisan quien gana -susurró a los cuates antes de irse. Quienes asintieron.

Allen por su parte se giró para no ver más al japonés. En serio que lo estresaba ese chico. Y lo único que lamentaba más que otra cosa es que hasta ahora no hubiera podido darle su merecido. Sus discusiones solo eran eso, discusiones. Nunca llegaban a los golpes porque siempre había algo que lo impedía. Y no lo decía porque Allen fuera violento. Simplemente algo en él le decía que si lograba atinarle un solo golpe a ese japonés podría descansar en paz y no volver a usar su apodo nunca más. Es más, hasta podría ignorarlo por el resto de su vida. Pero no, eso no había pasado, ni pasaría al parecer.

Allen oyó como los cuates le explicaban a Road en voz baja el porqué del apodo de "La campeona". Que si lo pensaba bien, era una historia muy divertida y una de sus obras maestras en cuando a apodos ofensivos se refería. De hecho, ni si quiera el insulto de "fenómeno" que había escuchado desde que tenia cinco años por su cicatriz, le llegaba a la genialidad oculta del apodo de "La Campeona" que él, en tan pocos segundos había conseguido. O al menos según el.

La razón de dicho apodo fue porque el primer día de clases, Allen tuvo el infortunio de toparse con Kanda. Ambos llevaban prisa, chocaron de frente topando el albino contra su pecho. El cual, no es secreto que esta muy bien formado, pues el tipo práctica Kendo y otras disciplinas mas. Obviamente Kanda le hablo de mala manera y se siguió. El único inconveniente fue que como Kanda llevaba uniforme deportivo, y su pelo siempre estába recogido en una cola de caballo. Allen al girarse y ver con quien se había topado lo confundió con una mujer. Y anduvo contando a quienes conoció esa mañana que se había topado con una "Grosera Campeona de Natación". No tardo en llegar la carcajada monumetnal de todos al darse cuenta que dicha "Campeona" era Yuu Kanda. Siendo parte de ese "todos" los cuates, quienes no tardaron nada en divulgar el nuevo apodo del japonés.

El albino se rio por sus adentros pero se vio interrumpido cuando sintió una patada en el respaldo de su asiento. Sin reparos, miró a Kanda molesto y el otro le contestó con la misma cara, y con su pierna derecha extendida hacia el respaldo del chico la cual ni se molesto en ocultar.

-Mugre japonés afeminado-murmuró entre dientes y lo más bajo que pudo. Pensando en las mil y un formas de hacer sufrir a una persona, repasando una y otra vez la tortura china como primera opción, sin notar como había dos personas entre aquel grupo que no dejaban de analizarlo con la mirada.

"_Allen Walker…el tamer del digimon antiguo __1.1"_

_

* * *

_**Aclaraciones:**

(1) Nerda = Nerd... creo que no necesitaba mucha explicación pero igual no esta de mas :D

(2) Matado = Matadito = El que estudia un buen para sacar buenas calificaciones, suele ser algo despectivo porque se refiere mas al hecho de que la persona no hace otra cosa que no sea estudiar. (Creo que no estaba de más explicarlo)

(3) Un saludo algo a si: h t t p : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=ocZXlU311tg (ya saben quiten los espacios...la vdd yo tenía otro saludo en mente pero no encontre un video -.- )

(4) Gemelos = que nacen del mismo Ovulo y son identicos. Mellizos = Cuates = Nacen de Ovulos distintos, por lo que llegan a ser algo diferentes.... :D

(5) La idea era hacer que Patamon fingiera ser una mochila de Moore. Henry Wong de Digimon Tamers hacía eso con Terriermon y podemos decir que Lee hizo lo mismo xD.

(6)Y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Quién es esta pinche Mary Sue? ¿pues que creen? no es Mary Sue, Lenalee Kanda si existe y fue creada por la misma Hoshino Katsura xD. O almenos en nombre. Esta Lenalee es nada más y nada menos que la Lenalee que salió en el One-Shot de ZONE el cual al igual que CONTINUE tiene bases del argumento de DGM (y un buen la vdd o-o). Decidí ponerla como hermana de Kanda por dos razones: Una porque en Zone vivía en Japón y supuse sería japonesa LoL. Y la segunda y más importante porque... admitámoslo, Kanda no tiene actitud cooperativa de niño de digimon, la cual como saben siempre es muy necesaria. Y si, sé que existió Ken, Matt, Kouji y Touma, pero... Kanda es más, ¿cómo decirlo?... sombrío (¿?).Y la única persona con la que el japonés podría tener una relación más humana tendría que ser un familiar ¿no? y que mejor que una hermana mayor :D (aunque sea por un año). Así que esta chica será necesaria pues será, como quien dice la embajadora e intérprete de Kanda a lo largo de todo este fic no solo con los demás sino también con su digimon. Así que vayan haciéndose a la idea de que aparecerá recurrentemente. Y por si las dudas, el nombre de ambos queda así: Yuu Kanda Lee, y Lenalee Kanda Lee ó Lee para no confundirla con su prima ;D

(7) No se ustedes pero yo me siento mal por haber llamado así a Allen XD. Pero me fui por el insulto de fenómeno porque cuando se conocen Kanda le dice a Allen que no se junta (o le da la mano, la vdd que ni me acuerdo) con gente maldita. Y como este fic es en pleno y siento que Kanda sería un escéptico de primera, pues en lugar de decirlo maldito, le diría fenómeno :P. Pero a Allen ya le vale de tanto que se lo dijeron XD.

**PERSONAJES INVITADOS (Porke mi amiga y beta creyó que sería necesario XD):  
**Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts)  
Ash (Pokémon, si no supiste no sé como has podido vivir tanto)  
Abel (Trinity Blood)**  
**Raiel (The Violinist of Hameln)  
(Manta) Oyamada (Shaman King)

* * *

No dire mucho porke esto ya esta muy largo. Al igual que el cap. 4 mas que nada es un cap de transición lo chido viene en el 7 (o al menos lo chido para mí) ¿que más? mmmm a si! buena noticia! DIGIMON 6! Bueno su nombre exacto es "Digimon Cross Wars" pero see! yo la veré (OBVIAMENTE!).  
Y ustedes se preguntaran ¿A que clase de mente enferma se le ocurre poner a Jasdero y David (Porque en la traducción del manga al español es David y me gusta más XD) como los BFF de Lenalee?.....pues a la misma mente enferma que hizo un CrossOver entre Dgm y Digimon -w-  
¿Para cuando el 7? No sé...aún no lo empiezo y orita acabo de sacar otro fic (la que se auto-promociona) si quieres leer un fic un tanto diferente con una pareja igual de diferente pasate por "Brujería" es un LavixLoufa y mi primer intento de fic largo "normal" ;D  
Otro detalle no muy importante. El 24 de Mayo este fic cumple un año desde que lo empeze a escribí!

en fins nos vemos gente! Y recuerden los reviews son inspiradores ;D


End file.
